Wojenna gra — Zemsta
by Herra Sombra
Summary: Pierwsze opowiadanie z uniwersum humanizacji pod szumnym tytułem „Wojenna gra". Nad Nowym Jorkiem gromadzą się ciemne chmury — w tajemniczych okolicznościach giną kolejni agenci, a nasz oddział komandosów musi zmierzyć się z kłopotliwą kradzieżą. W międzyczasie wychodzą na jaw nowe intrygi i obok postaci kanonicznych pojawia się wielu nowych bohaterów. Rating T na wszelki wypadek.
1. Prolog

_**Nie stworzyłam **_**Pingwinów..._, wobec czego nie mam do nich praw autorskich. Za ich powstanie dziękować możemy Dreamworksowi._**

* * *

**Prolog**

* * *

_Kopenhaga, 1 marca 2012 roku_

* * *

Wilgotne powietrze otaczające dwie skryte w cieniu kamienic postaci przesiąknięte było ostrym zapachem zimnego morza i gryzącą wonią samochodowych spalin. Ostatnie promienie popołudniowego słońca już jakiś czas temu skryły się bezpowrotnie za poszarpaną linią horyzontu. Wielkie, za dnia tętniące życiem miasto otulił przenikliwy chłód marcowej nocy, rozświetlanej tysiącami świateł. Po opustoszałych ulicach co jakiś czas przechadzali się zmęczeni przechodnie, starający się jak najszybciej dotrzeć do swych domów, by choć na chwilę zapomnieć o dobiegającej już końca najzimniejszej i zdecydowanie najbardziej nieprzyjemnej porze roku.

— Tylko pamiętaj: nie musisz być delikatny. — Słodki szept powoli wypełnił zatopioną w mroku, niewielką uliczkę. Coś jednak w tym subtelnym, kobiecym głosie, cicho odbijającym się od zbudowanych z poszarzałych już cegieł ścian kamienic, było niepokojącego. Jakaś ledwo słyszalna, złowroga nuta towarzyszyła temu melodyjnemu dźwiękowi.

Otuloną cieniem twarz właścicielki owego czarującego głosu zdobił delikatny uśmiech, ukazujący rząd śnieżnobiałych zębów. Gdzieś w głębi jej jasnych oczu, otoczonych kurtyną długich, czarnych rzęs, zalśniły nieśmiałe i lekko przy tym złowróżbne iskierki szaleństwa.

Stojący naprzeciw niej mężczyzna w kwiecie wieku przyglądał się swej towarzyszce badawczo, mrużąc przy tym lekko swoje zdrowe, lewe oko, otoczone delikatnymi, płytkimi zmarszczkami. Tuż za długim, orlim nosem na jego twarzy malowała się podłużna blizna, przecinająca prawe oko, które w rzeczywistości tworzyła jedynie proteza, zastępującą mu dawno stracony narząd. Trzydziestopięciolatek nerwowo, drżącą dłonią, przeczesał swoje ciemnobrązowe, miejscami siwiejące już włosy. Za wszelką cenę próbował nie ulec niezwykłemu urokowi osobistemu swojego mocodawcy, o którym w przestępczym półświatku krążyły niemal legendy. Mężczyzna musiał przyznać, że większość z nich okazała się prawdą.

Bowiem znajdująca się tuż przed nim kobieta, znana w swej branży jako Stella Verity, należała do najbardziej błyskotliwych oszustów działających na przestrzeni ostatnich dwudziestu paru lat. Jednocześnie była wyjątkowo ujmującą kobietą, niezwykle piękną, a zarazem nieprzeciętnie inteligentną. Otaczająca ją aura tajemniczości dodawała jej dodatkowej pikanterii. Mimo wszystko była dość młoda i, zdawać by się mogło, niezbyt doświadczona. Tym niemniej oferta przez nią zaproponowana stanowiła dość duże wyróżnienie dla dotąd niezbyt docenianego kryminalisty.

— Czyli umowa stoi? — Krótkie, acz zasadnicze pytanie przedarło się przez nocną ciszę, dotąd zakłócaną jedynie oddechami kryjącej się w uliczce dwójki ludzi.

Kobieta skwitowała swoją wypowiedź kolejnym już tego wieczoru czarującym uśmiechem, przez który jej towarzysz musiał jeszcze bardziej skupić się na skonstruowaniu sensownej odpowiedzi na postawione przez nią pytanie. Po chwili namysłu wreszcie zdecydował się przemówić.

— Tak — odparł dość cicho, nie chcąc urwać w pół zdania.

— To świetnie, Francis — odrzekła, nie kryjąc podekscytowania i wciąż się uśmiechając.

Jej towarzysz w odpowiedzi jedynie odchrząknął, powstrzymując się przed przewróceniem oczami.

— Och, oczywiście, doktorze Jasperze Blowhole — Stella poprawiła się natychmiast rozbrajającym głosem.

— Niech moja prawdziwa tożsamość pozostanie naszą małą tajemnicą — zaproponował nieśmiało mężczyzna, przed samym sobą ukrywając fakt, jakie kobieta zrobiła na nim wrażenie.

Tymczasem jego towarzyszka przytaknęła energicznie i serdecznie mu podziękowała za pozytywne rozpatrzenie jej niecodziennej propozycji. Odwróciła się na pięcie, po czym odeszła w stronę pobliskiego przystanku autobusowego.

— Możesz zwerbować kogo tylko zechcesz i zastosować nawet najbardziej oryginalne metody, bylebyś tylko wykonał misję, którą ci powierzyłam — rzuciła jeszcze na odchodnym, zanim wsiadła do czarnego Mercedesa, który w jednej chwili zatrzymał się obok przystanku.

Auto w ciągu kilku sekund z niosącym się jeszcze echem piskiem opon zniknęło z punktu widzenia Blowhole'a. Jasper jeszcze przez moment stał otulony cieniem kamienic, wpatrując się tępo w skrzyżowanie, które wcześniej pokonał pojazd. W końcu mężczyzna wziął głęboki wdech i powoli ruszył ulicą.  
Nie było dla niego istotne, gdzie podążał. Nogi same niosły go przed siebie. Blowhole wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co wydarzyło się w jego życiu w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni. Doskonale pamiętał, jak to wszystko się zaczęło. Starannie pielęgnował to drobne, acz wyraziste wspomnienie pewnej niespodziewanej, choć, wydawać by się mogło, zwyczajnej rozmowy, która dała mu szansę wprowadzić w życie plan zemsty na jego największym wrogu...

* * *

_Cztery dni wcześniej...  
__Londyn, 25 lutego 2012 roku_

* * *

Gęsta, lekko szarawa mgła, która jeszcze kilka godzin temu spowijała zatłoczone londyńskie ulice, teraz zniknęła, jakby zmyta rzęsistymi strugami zimowego deszczu. Na chodnikach natychmiast zaroiło się od mnóstwa wielobarwnych parasoli.

Tuż za pokrytą tysiącami malutkich i błyszczących niczym drogocenne diamenty kropel szybą niewielkiej i dość skromnej londyńskiej kawiarenki siedział trzydziestopięcioletni mężczyzna. Bezwiednie obracał na bielutkim talerzyku pustą już filiżankę, będącą skromną pozostałością po zamówionym przez niego espresso, i tępo wpatrywał się w tętniący życiem świat po drugiej stronie szkła.

Świat, który był dla niego zupełnie niezrozumiały, nie posiadający jakiegokolwiek sensu w jego oczach. Jasper nigdy nie potrafił się w nim odnaleźć. Kiedy tylko wydawało mu się, że znalazł już szczęście i może dalej żyć, błogo rozkoszując się beztroską i w pełni napawając się tą niezwykłą, egzystencjalną sielanką, los dobitnie udowadniał mu, że nic nigdy nie będzie takie proste. Jednak nie tragiczne i wyjątkowo pechowe zdarzenia zniechęcały go najbardziej do szarego świata, ale to, jakiego fatum już kilkakrotnie wybierało pośrednika. A był to zawsze ten sam człowiek.

Blowhole zacisnął dość mocno dwa palce lewej ręki na malutkim i delikatnym uszku filiżanki, omal się nie zapominając. Każda myśl przywodząca mu obraz jego śmiertelnego wroga powodowała przypływ niewypowiedzianej złości, a wręcz furii. Mężczyzna nie mógł pogodzić się z faktem, że agent CIA, który był odpowiedzialny za zniszczenie mu życia, mieszkał teraz w Nowym Jorku w jednym z luksusowych, manhattańskich apartamentowców, zarabiając krocie. Bazę niemogącego związać końca z końcem doktora stanowiła tymczasem opuszczona i zapyziała hala fabryczna, wyrastająca z ziemi nieopodal wód Tamizy.

Rozmyślania Jaspera przerwało nagłe nadejście ubranej w kiczowatą bluzeczkę z logo kawiarni kelnerki. Na jej piersi pobłyskiwała srebrna plakietka z wyrytym na niej imieniem „Ashley". Dziewczyna zgrabnie odgarnęła niesforny kosmyk lekko wypłowiałych blond włosów z czoła.

— Coś jeszcze podać? — spytała uprzejmie, a rozświetlający jej piegowatą twarz uśmiech nie miał zamiaru nigdzie się ruszać.

— Nie, dziękuję — odrzekł Blowhole dosyć chłodno.

Kelnerka nie chciała jednak tak łatwo dawać za wygraną. W jej umyśle właśnie pojawił się wspaniały plan namówienia stałego, choć niezbyt lubianego klienta na jedno z serwowanych w kawiarni tradycyjnych ciast.

— Może... — zaczęła energicznie, ale nie dane jej było skończyć nawet jednego zdania.

— Poproszę jedynie rachunek — odparł mężczyzna oschle i nieco ostrzej aniżeli przed momentem.

— Jasne — powiedziała Ashley, pozbawiona resztek rozpierającego ją przed chwilą entuzjazmu i z niewielkim grymasem na twarzy oddaliła się szybkim krokiem w stronę zaplecza.

Jasper westchnął krótko i wrócił do uważnego obserwowania świata za szybą. Starał się ograniczać kontakty z innymi ludźmi do absolutnego minimum, a ta pozornie nieśmiała dziewczyna zawsze mu to utrudniała, chcąc wymienić z introwertycznym doktorem choć kilka słów, tak jak z każdym innym klientem. Nawet mimo naturalnej w tej sytuacji niechęci do owej piegowatej dziewczyny czuł do niej odrobinę szacunku. Szacunku zrodzonego z podziwu dla jej uporu i tego, że pomimo chłodnego i dość oschłego podejścia Jaspera w stosunku do jego ewentualnych towarzyszy, ona wciąż była dla niego miła.

Lecz i te rozmyślania Blowhole'a nie miały szansy potrwać dłużej niż kilka minut. Tym razem jednakże przerwała je nie uśmiechnięta Ashley, a niezwykle hałaśliwy dzwonek wiszący tuż obok drzwi wejściowych. Jasper przeniósł zirytowane spojrzenie na owe małe wejście do nieznacznie już zapyziałego lokalu. Na jego oczach próg kawiarni żwawym krokiem przekroczył może dwudziestopięcioletni mężczyzna, pogwizdując przy tym cicho. Ubrany był w czystą, bordową koszulę, narzuconą na nią czarną, skórzaną kurtkę i ciemne dżinsy. Mimo prostoty jego stroju doskonale było widać, że jego ubrania są zdecydowanie markowe, czym mężczyzna wyróżniał się od zwyczajnych, niegrzeszących bogactwem klientów kawiarenki. Po przejściu kilku kroków niespodziewany gość zaczął się uważnie rozglądać. Wzrok jego ciemnych oczu sprawnie prześlizgiwał się pomiędzy wszystkimi stolikami, nawet tymi pustymi. Na chwilę zatrzymał się on na postaci doktora Blowhole'a. Wtedy właśnie twarz chłopaka rozświetlił szeroki uśmiech. Gołym okiem widać było, że rozpiera go niewyobrażalna wprost duma.

— Nie, nie, nie... — mruczał przez kilka sekund pod nosem Jasper, obawiając się już najgorszego.

Na jego nieszczęście w pełni spełniły się owe obawy. Młody człowiek prędko podszedł do stolika, przy którym siedział Blowhole, i bez zbędnych ceregieli zajął miejsce naprzeciw dość mocno zaniepokojonego doktora.

— Chciałbym... — rozpoczął uroczyście, jednakże i jemu, podobnie jak nieco wcześniej kelnerce, Jasper przerwał zawczasu.

— Kim ty jesteś? — zapytał agresywnie, czując, jak napinają mu się mięśnie karku. Wolał nie wdawać się w dyskusje z nieznaną mu osobą, z powodu w pełni zrozumiałej w tym przypadku obawy przed organami ścigania.

Na twarzy jego tajemniczego towarzysza zagościł wyraz triumfu i zadowolenia.

— Spokojnie, nie jestem nikim, kogo by się pan tutaj spodziewał — odparł tajemniczo i nad wyraz spokojnie.

— Wobec tego kim jesteś? — Jasper ponowił pytanie z rosnącą irytacją w głosie.

— Zwą mnie Parker — przedstawił się mężczyzna, nie mogąc powstrzymać się przed kolejnym uśmiechem. — Edwin Parker.

— I co w związku z tym? — spytał Jasper, dalej sceptycznie nastawiony do enigmatycznego towarzysza.

— Cóż... — zaczął Parker, lekko zakłopotany niezbyt kulturalną odpowiedzią Blowhole'a — chciałem złożyć panu pewną propozycję w imieniu osoby, którą na pewno pan zna z opowieści pańskich kolegów po fachu.

Jasper uniósł delikatnie ciemną brew, podnosząc przy tym prawą dłoń i muskając dwoma palcami powieki, które ukrywały pod sobą protezę prawego oka, wykonaną własnoręcznie przez doktora. Zawsze bawiło go, że ludzi zwodził jego zwyczajny wygląd, podczas gdy on w sztucznym oku ukrywał prawdziwy arsenał.

— Chodzi o wykonanie pewnego zadania, a raczej wyeliminowanie dość poważnego problemu — kontynuował Edwin, delikatnie gładząc jasnobrązowe włosy.  
Blowhole wpatrywał się w niego uporczywie, wprawiając rozmówcę w jeszcze większe zakłopotanie. Wbrew sobie bardzo zainteresował się treścią owego nietypowego zlecenia.

— Jakby to ująć... — odparł cicho i dość ostrożnie Parker, tracąc resztki pewności siebie.

Niezbyt empatyczne zachowanie doktora i bijąca od niego niechęć tak bardzo kontrastowały z charakterem Edwina i osób, którymi dotąd się otaczał, że nie był on w stanie przywyknąć do swojego zapewne przyszłego towarzysza. Udając zamyślonego, chłopak ukradkiem zerknął na zegarek.

— Szybciej... — mruknął do siebie lekko zniecierpliwiony.

— Słucham? — odezwał się zdziwiony Jasper, o dziwo dość kulturalnym tonem.

— To znaczy... — zaczął Edwin, ale, ku jego ogromnej uldze, drzwi kawiarni otworzyły się raptownie i do lokalu wmaszerowała młoda kobieta.

Poprawiła spoczywające na jej nosie ogromne, przeciwsłoneczne okulary i bez namysłu ruszyła w stronę stolika, przy którym siedzieli mężczyźni. Podczas każdego jej kroku delikatnie falujące włosy, otaczające jej smukłą twarz i przypominające kolorem płynne złoto, drżały lekko, ocierając się przy tym nieznacznie o czarny płaszcz kobiety. Zanim zdążyła ona usiąść na krześle obok Parkera, zsunęła ze smukłych, bladych palców szare, najwyraźniej zamszowe rękawiczki.

— Jestem Eve — przedstawiła się krótko, wyciągając rękę w stronę Blowhole'a.

Doktor nieśmiało odwzajemnił ten powitalny gest. Skóra tej tajemniczej kobiety wydała mu się wyjątkowo miękka i jedwabista. Jasper cicho przełknął ślinę. Nigdy nie czuł się zbyt pewnie w towarzystwie kobiet, a zwłaszcza takich kobiet. Sprytne zagranie, przebiegło mu przez myśl, zanim oprzytomniał, że powinien coś odpowiedzieć.

— Miło mi — wykrztusił z siebie, nie mogąc przyzwyczaić się jeszcze do wyglądu Eve i do spojrzenia jej jasnobrązowych oczu, w których krył się pewien magnetyzm. — Mam na imię...

— Doskonale wiem, jak się pan nazywa — przerwała mu kobieta łagodnie, uśmiechając się przy tym lekko zadziornie.  
Blowhole odpowiedział jej nieznacznym uśmiechem, po czym zapadła krótka, lecz nieco krępująca cisza.

— To z jaką propozycją do mnie przyszliście? — odezwał się wreszcie Jasper, przerywając denerwujące milczenie.

Kawiarenkę wypełnił śmiech kobiety, wydawać by się mogło serdeczny, a wręcz dobrotliwy, w którym jednak dało się usłyszeć pewną starannie zatuszowaną szyderczą nutę.

— I to jest twoje pierwsze pytanie? — spytała trochę ironicznie Eve, nachylając się w stronę doktora. — Nie interesuje cię bardziej od kogo owa propozycja pochodzi? — drążyła dalej.

Blowhole wzniósł oczy ku niebu, przygryzając delikatnie dolną wargę. Zaczął go już irytować fakt, że jego rozmówcy cały czas unikali odpowiedzi na najbardziej oczywiste w tej sytuacji pytania. Parker, najwyraźniej dostrzegając malujące się na jego twarzy zniecierpliwienie, szepnął swej towarzyszce do ucha kilka słów. Twarz Eve wykrzywił delikatny grymas, jednak mimo tego kobieta niechętnie pokiwała głową.

— Przejdźmy zatem do rzeczy... — rozpoczęła, widocznie tracąc humor. Zwodzenie nowego było dla niej po prostu satysfakcjonującym zajęciem.

— Nareszcie — skomentował głośno Jasper, obdarzając swych towarzyszy kwaśnym uśmiechem.

Eve udała, że tego nie dostrzegła. Sięgnęła szybko do wewnętrznej kieszeni płaszcza, wyciągając z niej dwa pliki pięćdziesięciu pięćdziesięcio-funtowych banknotów.

— To jedynie drobna zaliczka, mająca pomóc w przekonaniu ciebie, abyś przyjął powierzone ci zlecenie — wyjaśniła, niedbale rzucając pieniądze na blat stolika.

Jasper spojrzał wielkimi oczami najpierw na pliki banknotów, a potem na siedzącą naprzeciw niego dwójkę ludzi. Z pewnością byli oni świadomi jego kłopotów finansowych, ale wciąż nie potrafił obdarzyć ich choć szczątkowym zaufaniem.

— To jedynie ułamek twojego wynagrodzenia — dorzuciła Eve, uśmiechając się szelmowsko na widok miny doktora. — Nasza pracodawczyni, znana tobie jako Stella Verity — w tym miejscu kobieta przerwała na chwilę i uważnie wpatrywała się w Blowhole'a, którego oczy jeszcze bardziej się powiększyły — chciała, abyś zneutralizował agenta Jeffersona, co umożliwi ci również zemszczenie się na nim.

W oczach Jaspera natychmiast pojawił się błysk, a na jego twarzy zakwitł złowrogi uśmiech. Po tym, jak usłyszał, co miało być jego zadaniem, i kto proponuje mu jego wykonanie, w jednej chwili przestał być podejrzliwym wobec towarzyszy.

Tymczasem na twarzy jego rozmówczyni momentalnie zakwitł wyraz satysfakcji. — Zakładam, że przystajesz na tę propozycję. — Przypominało to raczej stwierdzenie aniżeli pytanie.

— Oczywiście — odparł doktor wciąż jeszcze lekko oszołomiony, nie mogąc uwierzyć we własne szczęście.

— Świetnie — skwitowała Eve z uśmiechem, podnosząc się z krzesła. — Szczegóły omówisz z szefową za cztery dni w Kopenhadze. Więcej informacji na temat tego spotkania otrzymasz w przeciągu kilku godzin — dodała jeszcze, po czym wraz z Parkerem poderwali się z miejsc.

Obydwoje niespiesznym krokiem ruszyli w stronę drzwi wejściowych. Nie minął jednak moment, a oni już opuścili kawiarnię i rozeszli się w różnych kierunkach, pozostawiając Jaspera samego z własnymi myślami i natrętną kelnerką.

* * *

_Na razie tylko prolog, pierwszy rozdział powinien się pojawić na dniach.  
__Póki co wszystko jest owiane tajemnicą. Akcji jako takiej nie ma, ale spokojnie — niedługo wydarzenia zaczną przybierać zupełnie inny obrót..._


	2. Rozdział 1: Wiadomość

_**Nie stworzyłam **_**Pingwinów z Madagaskaru**_**, wszelkie prawa do nich przysługują Dreamworksowi.**_

_**EDIT (18.07.2015): W zasadzie z poprawianiem powinnam była zacząć od początku, ale pierwsza część tego rozdziału to była męka. Udało mi się jednak nareszcie go poprawić i mam nadzieję, że jest znacznie lepszy od poprzedniego. I najważniejsze — mogę wreszcie ruszać dalej.**_

* * *

**Rozdział 1:**

**Wiadomość**

* * *

_Nowy Jork, 15 marca 2012 roku_

* * *

Głośny gwizd gwałtownie przedarł się przez powietrze, niosąc się między pokrytymi kaflami ścianami i odbijając od lśniącej powierzchni podłogi. Stojący nieopodal elektrycznego czajnika młody człowiek odczekał chwilę i, widząc, że urządzenie wciąż pracowało, ruszył w jego stronę.

— Znowu się zepsuł — mruknął pod nosem. — To pewnie robota Rico. — Chłopak westchnął cicho na wspomnienie tego, jak jeden z jego przyjaciół i, bądź co bądź, współlokatorów traktował wszelkie urządzenia z wyjątkiem jego ukochanych narzędzi zagłady.

Niechętnie wyłączył czajnik — woda niemal natychmiast przestała wrzeć. Sennie sięgnął po kubek, stojący po drugiej stronie marmurowego blatu, po czym — jak się szybko okazało — poderwał nieco za mocno czajnik, nieomal rozlewając wrzątek po całym pomieszczeniu. — Szlag by to… — Westchnął cicho i, tym razem ostrożniej, zalał wodą kawę rozpuszczalną, którą chwilę wcześniej wsypał na dno naczynia.

Chwycił kubek, po drodze ściągając z blatu zwiniętą gazetę i rozkładając ją w powietrzu. Następnie ruszył w stronę wielkiej, kremowej kanapy, stojącej pośrodku pomieszczenia, które można było przyrównać do salonu — to tu gromadził się cały oddział w trakcie posiłków, gier, maratonów filmowych lub wszelkich innych zająć, które umożliwiały jego członkom wspólne spędzanie czasu, zanim jeszcze zdążyli zaszyć się we własnych pokojach.

Chłopak rozsiadł się na kanapie, upijając spory łyk kawy; miał nadzieję, że nieco się w ten sposób rozbudzi. W dalszym ciągu doskwierało mu zmęczenie — trzytygodniowe szkolenie, z którego wrócił dopiero przed kilkunastoma godzinami, dało mu się we znaki. Wymagało znacznie więcej skupienia i energii, niż zwyczajne zadania, którymi zajmował się jego oddział. Cieszyła go więc niezmiernie możliwość powrotu do codziennej rutyny.

Musiał to przyznać — zdążył już zatęsknić za Nowym Jorkiem. I za tym mieszkaniem, które jego współlokatorzy zwykli nazywać bazą, choć Frank nie zgadzał się ze stwierdzeniem, że jest to dobre określenie. W końcu prawdziwa baza musi być ukryta przed oczami postronnych, a nie da się ukryć mieszkania, znajdującego się w jednym z manhattańskich apartamentowców, w dodatku graniczących z Central Parkiem.

Chłopak pokręcił głową, zrezygnowany. Chociaż uważał to miejsce za swój dom, teraz jeszcze bardziej dostrzegał, jak niewiele miało ono wspólnego z przeciętnym miejscem zamieszkania. Głównym i największym pomieszczeniem był wspomniany już wcześniej salon, który miał wysokość dwóch kondygnacji, zaś jego wystrój był utrzymany w stylu minimalistycznym — stonowane kolory i proste meble nadawały mu dość ascetycznego wyglądu. Najbardziej przykuwającą uwagę rzeczą w całym pomieszczeniu było ogromne okno, które zaczynało się na wysokości około pół metra ponad wyłożoną ciemnymi panelami podłogą, a kończyło dopiero pod samym sufitem. Zapierający dech w piersiach widok, który się z niego rozpościerał, witał każdego, kto tylko przekroczył próg bazy — Central Park oświetlony wiosennym słońcem prezentował się naprawdę malowniczo.

Rolę kuchni pełniła sporej wielkości wnęka, znajdująca się w jednej ze ścian salonu. Tak naprawdę wcale nie przypominała zwyczajnego gastronomicznego zaplecza domu — do wyłożonych jasnymi, dużymi kaflami ścian na różnych wysokościach poprzykręcane zostały solidne marmurowe płyty, służące jako blaty. Generalnie ziały one pustką, tylko gdzieniegdzie postawione zostały różne sprzęty, np. wspomniany wcześniej czajnik, ekspres lub kuchenka mikrofalowa, oraz przedmioty, takie jak puszki, jedna wypełniona po brzegi aromatyczną kawą rozpuszczalną, druga pełna torebek czarnej herbaty. Obok wnęki stał także regał wypełniony naczyniami oraz innymi niezbędnymi sprzętami. Członkowie oddziału rzadko jednak sami przyrządzali jedzenie; Frank często nad tym ubolewał, zwłaszcza że Rico umiał wyśmienicie przyrządzać ryby i owoce morza.

Naprzeciw okna znajdowały się dwa rzędy sporych, połyskujących metalicznie drzwi. Jeden z nich przebiegał tuż nad podłogą salonu, kończąc się wąskim korytarzem prowadzącym do wyjścia z mieszkania, drugi zaś znajdował się ponad kładką wykonaną z metalowej siatki — wyglądała ona dość osobliwie jak na element wystroju manhattańskiego apartamentu, dzięki niej można było się jednak dostać na wyższą kondygnację. Właśnie tam znajdowały się sypialnie wszystkich czterech członków oddziału oraz łazienka. Piętro niżej mieściły się natomiast trzy pomieszczenia — magazyn należący do Rico, w którym składowana była głównie broń, laboratorium Kowalskiego oraz Pokój Map — tak zostało nazwane przez członków oddziału zacisze szefa, gdzie trzymał różne dokumenty, broń i cenne dla niego przedmioty.

Frank po przeczytaniu artykułu z pierwszej strony New York Timesa przewertował jeszcze gazetę, ale nie znalazł żadnego innego, interesującego tekstu. Pochylił się nieco, by odłożyć gazetę wraz z pustym już kubkiem na stojący w pobliżu kanapy stolik, przypominający nieco prostopadłościenny kawałek szwajcarskiego sera, w którego dziury zostały powtykane różnorakie przedmioty.

Chłopak z powrotem rozsiadł się na wygodnym, obitym skórą meblu. Frank nie miał zbyt postawnej postury — był raczej szczupły, niewysoki, o niezbyt wyraźnie zarysowanych mięśniach. Do tego zaokrąglona twarz o łagodnych, niemal dziecięcych rysach i otaczające ją kasztanowe loki przydawały mu chłopięcego wyglądu, przez co wydawał się jeszcze bardziej niepozorny. W jego przypadku wygląd był jednak zwodniczy — chłopak miał zadatki na naprawdę świetnego agenta.

Po chwili wyciągnął spod jednej z poduszek pilota i szybko włączył siedemdziesięciocalowy telewizor, którego przymocowano do ściany naprzeciwko kanapy. Miał nadzieję, że znajdzie jakiś ciekawy program, jednak nic na żadnym z kilkuset kanałów nie przykuło jego uwagi. Podirytowany wyłączył urządzenie i odrzucił pilot na stolik.

Przez moment siedział bez ruchu i wpatrywał się w jakiś nieistniejący punkt na przeciwległej ścianie, wsłuchując się w panującą w bazie ciszę. Nie była ona czymś naturalnym — wszyscy jej mieszkańcy od wczesnego ranka byli na nogach, głównie za sprawą szefa, który zawsze pilnował, by jego podwładni zwlekali się z łóżka o wyznaczonej godzinie. Prawdopodobnie, ze względu na dość późny powrót Franka, pozwolił mu jednak na pospanie trochę dłużej. Niestety, nie wyjaśniało to nieobecności jego oraz Rico. Pewnie musieli zająć się jakimś zadaniem — to jako pierwsze przyszło do głowy Szeregowemu, gdy opuścił swój pokój.

Zerknął przez ramię. Kowalski musiał zostać, o czym świadczyła cienka smuga jasnej poświaty, która majaczyła pod drzwiami prowadzącymi do jego laboratorium. Z początku Frank przyglądał się im nieobecnym wzrokiem, wciąż zastanawiając się, co też mogli teraz robić jego towarzysze. W końcu jednak podniósł się z kanapy, decydując się zajrzeć do przyjaciela.

Kilka kroków wystarczyło, by znalazł się pod drzwiami laboratorium. Cicho zapukał w drewno. Nie chciał przeszkadzać oddziałowemu strategowi, wiedząc, jak bardzo tego nie cierpiał. Ostatecznie, nie słysząc z wnętrza żadnej odpowiedzi, chłopak zdecydował się wejść do wnętrza pomieszczenia.

Delikatnie pchnął drzwi. Skrzywił się lekko, słysząc skrzypienie zawiasów, które na szczęście umilkło po szerszym ich otwarciu. Przekroczył próg skąpanego w półmroku pomieszczenia. Jego ściany znikały gdzieś za dziesiątkami nieprzerwanie migoczących monitorów. Na lewo od wejścia stał dość spory masywny stół — liczne obdrapania, otwory i odpryski lakieru świadczyły o tym, że był on intensywnie użytkowany. Tuż za nim można było dostrzec znajdujące się w ścianie regały, wypełnione różnymi książkami i dziwacznymi przedmiotami.

W samym środku tego osobliwego pomieszczenia, będącego ni to pracownią, ni to laboratorium, stało potężne, czarne krzesło. Siedzący w nim mężczyzna nieznacznie się pochylał, nieprzerwanie wpatrując się w znajdujące się przed nim monitory. Jego wzrok nieustannie prześlizgiwał się z jednego obrazu na drugi, zaś na twarzy malowało się wręcz nienaturalne skupienie.

Chłopak spróbował bezgłośnie się do niego zbliżyć, lecz bezskutecznie — mężczyzna musiał go usłyszeć. Natychmiast wyciągnął rękę w stronę niewielkiego stolika, znajdującego się po jego prawej stronie i będącego praktycznie jedynym normalnym meblem stojącym w tym pomieszczeniu. Rozprostował długie palce, lekko muskając prostą, niebieską ramkę, w którą oprawione zostało zdjęcie pięknej, młodej kobiety, uśmiechającej się zadziornie.

Po chwili ramka wraz ze zdjęciem z cichym brzdękiem uderzyła o blat stolika. Mężczyzna cofnął rękę, niechętnie odwracając się w stronę gościa. Frank nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego ten świetny strateg, nieco szalony naukowiec i zapalony wynalazca wciąż jeszcze ukrywał przed swoimi towarzyszami tę niewielką fotografię niezwykle podobno serdecznej kobiety, choć i tak wszyscy byli świadomi tego, jak beznadziejnie się w niej zakochał, niestety bez wzajemności.

— Coś się stało, Frank? — Pozbawiony nawet cienia emocji głos Kowalskiego wyrwał chłopaka z zamyślenia.

Chociaż strateg zdawał się być całkowicie spokojny, z jego twarzy dało się wyczytać pewne napięcie. Zwykle szare cienie pod jego błękitnymi oczami przybrały lekko fioletowawy kolor, zdradzając zmęczenie i stres.

— Nic. Po prostu po zrobieniu sobie kawy zacząłem się zastanawiać, gdzie was wszystkich wywiało, i pomyślałem, że mógłbym zajrzeć i sprawdzić, co robisz — wyjaśnił chłopak pogodnie, wzruszając przy tym nieznacznie ramionami.

Strateg zmierzył go wzrokiem z wyraźną dezaprobatą — najwyraźniej nie spodobał mu się poziom jego nieco zawiłej i trochę kolokwialnej odpowiedzi. Westchnął cicho i, nie zwracając już na Franka większej uwagi, powrócił do bacznej obserwacji monitorów. Chłopak, nie zrażając się jego reakcją, zbliżył się do niego i zajrzał mu przez ramię. Na ekranie znajdującym się tuż przed nosem Kowalskiego była wyświetlona regularna siatka cienkich i nieco grubszych linii, przypominająca nieco Frankowi mapę Queens. Po jednej z nich z zawrotną prędkością pędziły dwie kropki — pomarańczowa uciekała najszybciej, jak tylko mogła, lecz i tak na skrzyżowaniach odległość między nią a zieloną diametralnie malała.

— Coś ukradli? — spytał chłopak po chwili zastanowienia.

— Coś ważnego — stwierdził tylko strateg cichym głosem i gwałtownie przejechał fotelem na drugi koniec pomieszczenia.

Frank przyglądał się swojemu towarzyszowi z uwagą, podczas gdy przeglądał on stertę teczek, upchaną w kącie. Wyciągnął kilka z nich, rozłożył je na stole i szybko je przewertował. W końcu zdecydował się wziąć cztery i wrócił na miejsce.

— Przekaż je Philowi — przykazał stanowczo, podając chłopakowi dokumenty i bezzwłocznie wracając do poprzedniego zajęcia.

— Zaległe raporty? — Frank podniósł wzrok znad trzymanych w rękach teczek i zerknął w jego stronę.

Kowalski przytaknął nieznacznie, nawet nie spoglądając na chłopaka. Po chwili dalszego wpatrywania się w monitory splótł palce i oparł na nich podbródek. Frank wiedział już, że zagadywanie przyjaciela nie miało sensu — strateg był zbyt pochłonięty wykonywanym właśnie zajęciem. Chłopak westchnął, krzywiąc się lekko, i ruszył w stronę drzwi. Zatrzymał się jednak w progu, by móc jeszcze przez chwilę przyjrzeć się Kowalskiemu.

Kołnierz jego śnieżnobiałej koszuli wyjątkowo niechlujnie wystawał ponad lekko wygnieciony czarny sweter, tak jakby mężczyzna ubierał się wcześniej w znacznym pośpiechu. Jego jasnobrązowe włosy nie układały się w żadną konkretną fryzurę — strasznie zmierzwione odstawały na wszystkie strony, sprawiając wrażenie, że ich właściciel dopiero co zgramolił się z łóżka i nie zdążył nawet przejrzeć się w lustrze. Frank ściągnął brwi. Brak tak charakterystycznego dla Kowalskiego ładu w wyglądzie wzbudził w nim mieszane uczucia, oznaczał bowiem, że to coś musiało być naprawdę ważne.

* * *

Po oświetlanej dziesiątkami jarzeniówek powierzchni jednego z kilku poziomów podziemnego parkingu echem niósł się cichy odgłos kroków. Powoli zbliżały się one w kierunku jednego z wielu pozostawionych w tym miejscu pojazdów, sporego, wysoko zawieszonego samochodu, przypominającego barwą igły świerku. Z jednej strony sąsiadował on z nieco niższym, kremowym Chevroletem, zaś miejsce znajdującego się po jego drugiej stronie pozostawało, przynajmniej w tym momencie, puste.

Widok znajomego Jeepa z pewnością był powodem szerokiego uśmiechu, który pojawił się na twarzy zbliżającego się do niego z cichym pogwizdywaniem Franka. Bardzo lubił to auto, najczęściej zresztą wśród całego oddziału siadał za jego kierownicą. Jego przyjaciele znacznie bardziej woleli starszego, opancerzonego Jeepa, którego kilka lat wcześniej w jakimś komisie Rico znalazł i nieco podrasował. Pojazd służbowy pozostawał więc do dyspozycji Szeregowego, który obchodził się z nim na szczęście dużo ostrożniej niż przyjaciele.

Dziarsko podszedł do Grand Cherokke'a i trochę za mocno szarpnął klamkę, znajdującą się na przednich drzwiach od strony kierowcy. Metalowe skrzydło odskoczyło z impetem, uderzając Franka w ramię. Chłopak syknął z irytacją i opadł na obity skórą fotel. Wpychając kluczyk do stacyjki, energicznie rozmasował rękę. Po donośnym zatrzaśnięciu drzwi z lekkim piskiem opon ruszył z miejsca.

Gdy tylko poczuł opór pedałów pod stopami i chłodną powierzchnię kierownicy, uleciały z niego resztki wcześniejszej irytacji. Rozluźnił się, wyciągając w miękkim fotelu. Coś w jeździe samochodem było dla niego uspokajającego. Odruchowo sięgnął w stronę odtwarzacza z zamiarem puszczenia jakiejś muzyki, by umilić sobie jazdę. I to był błąd.

Z głośników natychmiast zaczęło wydobywać się niemiłosiernie głośne brzmienie gitary basowej i elektrycznej, połączone z odgłosami perkusji i donośnym, jednak niezbyt wyraźnym śpiewem. Chłopak bez chwili wahania ściszył miotającą głośnikami muzykę, próbując ulżyć nieco swym uszom. Od razu wiedział, kto przed nim prowadził auto — tylko Rico w całym oddziale nie zależało specjalnie na dobrej kondycji swojego słuchu.

Frank szybko doszedł do siebie po nagłej, muzycznej eksplozji. Wykonując kilka prostych manewrów, opuścił miejsce parkingowe i ruszył w stronę wyjazdu na jedną z nowojorskich ulic. Po kilku minutach wreszcie wydostał się na zewnątrz. Z początku światło wpadające we wjazd do podziemnego parkingu oślepiło go, lecz po chwili jego oczy przyzwyczaiły się do porannego, marcowego słońca.

Wpatrując się w błyszczący w jego promieniach asfalt, wypełniony żółtymi taksówkami i innymi autami, Szeregowy kątem oka zerknął na Central Park. Gdzieś w oddali zamajaczyły ceglane mury miejskiego zoo, którego widok natychmiast wywołał uśmiech na jego twarzy. Bardzo lubił zarówno to zawsze tłumnie odwiedzane miejsce, jak i mieszkające w nim zwierzęta. Prędko zmusił się jednak do uważnego wpatrywania się w drogę, po tym, jak ledwo uniknął zderzenia z włączającym się do ruchu pojazdem.

Podróż zajęła mu może z dziesięć minut — jego cel znajdował się całkiem blisko, lecz ilość krążących po Manhattanie aut była jak zwykle dość spora, wobec czego nie obyło się bez korków. Niestety, miejsce, w którym mógłby zaparkować, odnalazł dopiero po kolejnych kilku minutach krążenia w pobliżu budynku będącego jego celem. Ledwo wciskając się pomiędzy dwa stosunkowo małe samochody osobowe, Frank uświadomił sobie, że w sumie szybciej byłoby, gdyby dostał się tu na piechotę.

— Głupie przyzwyczajenia — mruknął pod nosem, wysiadając niespiesznie z Jeepa i po przejściu kilku metrów zdalnie zamykając pojazd.

Ruszył żwawym krokiem w stronę dość szerokich schodów z piaskowca. Ponad nimi rozciągała się potężna, jasna fasada pokaźnego, bogato zdobionego budynku, wzniesionego wraz z początkiem XX wieku. Nietrudno było stwierdzić, że jest to gmach należący do rządu lub jakiejś rządowej organizacji. Gdy już Frank wspiął się na ostatni stopień, jego oczom ukazały się potężne, szklane drzwi ze złotymi wykończeniami. Tuż obok nich do muru została przymocowana niewielkich rozmiarów prosta tabliczka. Został na nią naniesiony napis _Central Intelligence Agency_ oraz kilka linijek tekstu zbyt małych, by Szeregowy mógł je odczytać.

Frank prędko podszedł do podwójnego, przeszklonego skrzydła i pchnął je zdecydowanie. Przekraczając próg budynku, natychmiast zwrócił uwagę na gromadzący się w hallu tłum, który nieco go dezorientował. Zbity z tropu, przekrzywił głowę, przyglądając się uważnie zgromadzonym ludziom. — Co się do diaska dzieje? — zapytał bezgłośnie sam siebie. Zmrużył oczy, zatrzymując się niemal w samym środku hallu. Wiele osób mijało go, nawet nie zdając sobie sprawy z jego obecności. W ich rozbieganych spojrzeniach bez trudu dostrzegł cień strachu.

Dopiero po dłuższej chwili wyrwał się z letargu i bezwiednie ruszył w stronę jednej ze strzeżonych bramek. Gdy tylko zbliżył się do ubranego od stóp do głów w ciemne barwy strażnika, ten uniósł dłoń we wstrzymującym geście. Przez kilka sekund lustrował niepozorną postać Franka nieco krytycznie. Chłopak, nie przejmując się jego niezbyt przyjemnym spojrzeniem, zręcznie wydobył z kieszeni identyfikator i podał go mężczyźnie. Strażnik przez chwilę przyglądał się badawczo przedmiotowi, w dalszym ciągu nieufnie zerkając w stronę Szeregowego.

Frank zmarszczył lekko brwi. Dziwiła go ta bezzasadna wrogość z jego strony. Nie potrafił za nic w świecie stwierdzić, czego mogła być efektem. Wiedział jednak jedno — musiała być w jakiś sposób związana z tym, co działo się wokół niego.

W końcu strażnik spojrzał w jego stronę przyjaźnie, uśmiechając się przy tym przepraszająco. — Witam, panie Norton — odparł pogodnie. Wyraźnie było widać, że mu ulżyło.

Szeregowy skinął głową, odwzajemniając przyjacielski gest. Wziął od mężczyzny swój identyfikator i ruszył w kierunku wind, znajdujących się tuż za bramkami. Ucieszył go fakt, że nikt poza nim nie wybierał się do biur — może i należał do osób bardzo towarzyskich, ale napięta atmosfera panująca w budynku sprawiała, że czuł się dość niezręcznie.

Będąc samemu w stalowej kabinie, miał wreszcie szansę, by przemyśleć to, co zaobserwował. Całe to zamieszanie w gmachu było co najmniej niepokojące. Nie był jednak świadom, czy było to związane z nieplanowaną misją jego towarzyszy. Tym niemniej, jeśli wszystko to łączyło się z kradzieżą lub przeciekiem, sytuacja musiała być całkiem poważna.

Windą delikatnie szarpnęło, po czym raptownie się zatrzymała. Drzwi rozsunęły się bezszelestnie, ukazując długi, dobrze oświetlony korytarz. W jego jasnych ścianach ciągnęły się równoległe rzędy drzwi, z pozoru niemające końca. Wydłużone pomieszczenie było wyjątkowo puste, a panująca w nim cisza przyprawiała o dreszcze, przypominając nieco scenerię z taniego horroru.

Frank niepewnie opuścił windę, która tuż za jego plecami z cichym świstem zniknęła za metalowymi drzwiami. Powoli skierował się w stronę znajdujących się kilkanaście metrów dalej znajomych drzwi z przykręconą do nich tabliczką „P. Huxley". Echo jego kroków niosło się po korytarzu, wzmacniając wrażenie, że pomieszczenie nie ma końca. Gdy Szeregowy wreszcie znalazł się przed swoim celem i już wyciągnął dłoń, by chwycić klamkę, szare skrzydło odskoczyło z impetem, prawie przygniatając go do ściany.

Z wnętrza pomieszczenia wybiegł rozgorączkowany mężczyzna. Jego krótko ścięte, ciemnobrązowe włosy lśniły w białym, jaskrawym świetle jarzeniówek, zaś rozbiegany wzrok błądził po korytarzu. Gdy tylko spostrzegł, że nieomal kogoś zmiażdżył, natychmiast przymknął drzwi i uśmiechnął się lekko speszony. Dopiero po chwili dostrzegł teczki, które Frank trzymał w rękach.

— Zaległe raporty? — spytał Phil, doskonale znając odpowiedź.

Szeregowy przekrzywił nieco głowę i uśmiechnął się szeroko ze świadomością, że sam wcześniej zadał to samo pytanie. Minął moment, zanim uświadomił sobie, że Phil już zmierza szybkim krokiem w kierunku wind.

— Zaczekaj! — Dogonienie go nie zajęło mu zbyt wiele czasu.

— Chodźmy na dół, muszę jeszcze coś załatwić — zaproponował mężczyzna natychmiast, nawet nie czekając na odpowiedź ze strony Franka.

— Coś się stało? — spytał Szeregowy bezzwłocznie, mając nadzieję, że wreszcie uzyska jakąś odpowiedź.

— Nic specjalnego — rzucił Phil obojętnie, lekko wzruszając ramionami. Widać jednak było wyraźnie, że chciał, by Frank po prostu zbagatelizował całą sprawę.

Chłopak ruszył cierpliwie za przyjacielem, starając się powstrzymać zżerającą go od środka ciekawość. Phil nacisnął przycisk i po upływie najwyżej trzydziestu sekund metalowe drzwi rozsunęły się, pozwalając obojgu dostać się do windy.

— Przenoszą mi gabinet — wyjaśnił mężczyzna krótko, napotykając wzrok Szeregowego. Jego twarz przybrała jednak przy tym dziwny, niezrozumiały wyraz.

Frank zrezygnował z zadawania pytań, wiedząc doskonale, że i tak nie otrzyma na nie odpowiedzi. Po chwili ledwo wyczuwalnej jazdy winda delikatnie drgnęła i przed oczami dwojga ludzi ukazał się korytarz, który rozciągał się piętro niżej. Kręciło się tu kilkanaście osób, równie poddenerwowanych, co tłum zebrany w hallu. Mnóstwo biurowych pracowników Agencji przechodziło z pomieszczenia do pomieszczenia, trzymając w rękach grube pliki dokumentów, gdzieniegdzie wśród tłumu pojawiał się ktoś umundurowany.

Phil wraz z Frankiem opuścili kabinę i zaczęli przedzierać się przez korytarz. Szeregowy nie miał pojęcia, gdzie zmierzali. Pomimo dziwnych i trochę przy tym niepokojących przeczuć, nie spuszczał wzroku ze swojego wciąż milczącego towarzysza, posłusznie za nim podążając. W końcu jednak, ku wielkiej uciesze chłopaka, Phil postanowił ukrócić ich wędrówkę.

Mężczyźni przekroczyli próg jednych z drzwi i znaleźli się w białym, pozbawionym okien pomieszczeniu, jednym z wielu jemu podobnych, wychodzących z utrzymanego w stonowanych barwach korytarza. Tuż za prostym biurkiem, które stało w prawej części gabinetu, siedziała drobna kobieta o skórze koloru mlecznej czekolady i pięknych, ciemnych puklach, okalających jej nieco pociągłą twarz.

— Witaj, Vanesso — odparł Phil zdawkowo, choć z dużo większym entuzjazmem niż kilka chwil wcześniej.

Kobieta uniosła nieco głowę, zerkając znad kilku kartek na dwóch mężczyzn, którzy znaleźli się na wprost niej. Od razu wyprostowała się i ostrożnie odłożyła na biurko trzymany przez siebie srebrny długopis.

— Dzień dobry, panie Huxley — odpowiedziała po chwili z rozbrajającym uśmiechem.

Frank nieśmiało skinął głową w jej stronę, na co Vanessa odpowiedziała tym samym. Dziewczyna miała najwyżej dwadzieścia pięć lat. Jej bardzo wytworny i starannie dopieszczony wygląd sugerował, że niezwykle dbała o każdy, najdrobniejszy nawet szczegół swojego wizerunku. Z tego, co było wiadome Szeregowemu, jej ojciec pracował w strukturach CIA już od dawna, zajmując dość ważne stanowisko. Córka najpewniej poszła w jego ślady, choć z pozoru nie nadawała się na agenta wywiadu.

— To co tam dla mnie masz? — zapytał Phil, wyrywając Franka z zamyślenia.

Chłopak z początku spojrzał na niego nieobecnym wzrokiem. Minęła chwila, zanim oprzytomniał, że powinien coś odpowiedzieć.

— To tak… — Podszedł do biurka i rozłożył na blacie dokumentu, starając się nie zerkać w stronę przyglądającej mu się z nieskrywaną ciekawością Vanessy. — Znając życie, część tych dokumentów zostaje tu, w Nowym Jorku, a resztę trzeba wysłać do Langley. Mógłbyś dokładniej te papiery przejrzeć, bo niektóre są pewnie skierowane do Biura Badań i Rozwoju, zaś pozostałe do Biura Spraw Wojskowych — Frank poinstruował swojego przyjaciela, chociaż nie raz już dostarczał mu raporty.

— Co oni by bez ciebie zrobili — mruknął Phil niby do siebie, ale na tyle głośno, by usłyszał to również jego towarzysz.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się lekko w odpowiedzi, wzruszając ramionami.

— Nie chciało im się, mam rację? — spytał mężczyzna, zerkając w stronę Szeregowego.

— Pewnie tak — Frank przytaknął, po czym dodał: — Wiesz, jaki szef ma stosunek do papierkowej roboty. — Cała trójka obecna w pomieszczeniu się roześmiała.

Gdy już nieco ochłonęli, Phil zgarnął dokumenty z powierzchni drewnianego blatu, chcąc najwyraźniej skierować się już do swojego nowego gabinetu, mieszczącego się tuż za ścianą. Nim jednak zdążył choć chwycić klamkę, usłyszał manifestacyjne odchrząknięcie. Obrócił się nieznacznie i natychmiast napotkał na karcące spojrzenie jego podwładnej. — Byłbym zapomniał… — mruknął cicho, trochę zakłopotany.

Sięgnął po spoczywające w dłoniach Vanessy koperty, które dziewczyna, wyciągając dłoń w jego stronę, podała swojemu przełożonemu. — Niedawno otrzymaliśmy dla was dwie przesyłki — poinformował naprędce, uważnie przyglądając się zapisanym częściom kopert. — Jedna jest dla twojego szefa, zakładam, że nadesłana została z centrum dowodzenia. Druga natomiast jest zaadresowana do ciebie. — Phil podał Frankowi dwie cienkie paczuszki.

Chłopak, niezmiernie zdumiony, uważnie przyjrzał się kopercie. Prawdę mówiąc, nie spodziewał się żadnej wiadomości, a zwłaszcza nie przekazanej przez Phila.

— Nie wiemy, kto jest jej nadawcą — wyjaśnił szybko jego towarzysz, dostrzegając najwyraźniej malujące się na twarzy młodego człowieka zdziwienie. — Pojawiła się u nas jakiś tydzień temu.

Frank, wciąż zbity z tropu, przewracał kopertę w palcach. Na matowym papierze było starannie odręcznie napisane wyjątkowo ozdobną czcionką „Frank Norton". Z drugiej strony koperty wykaligrafowane zostały tylko dwie przeplatające się ze sobą litery — J i B. Chłopak nie miał pojęcia, co mogły one oznaczać, ale coś podświadomie podpowiadało mu, że nie było to nic dobrego.

— Spokojnie, jest zbyt cienka jak na bombę — pocieszył go półżartem Phil.

Szeregowy z początku spojrzał na niego z dezaprobatą. Dopiero po chwili jego twarz rozjaśnił lekki, promienny uśmiech.

— Dobra, nie mogę tu tak stać przez cały dzień, mam trochę do roboty — Phil zerknął na spoczywającego na jego nadgarstku Rolexa i przygryzł dolną wargę.

Frank prędko poszedł w jego ślady, spoglądając na swojego sportowego Swatcha. — Ja w ogóle muszę już lecieć — odparł trochę nerwowo. — Mam nadzieję, że szef jeszcze nie wrócił, bo inaczej by mnie chyba udusił ze względu na to, że przez to szkolenie w Hiszpanii nie było mnie od trzech tygodni — dodał z zakłopotaniem.

— Nie ma sprawy, leć. — Jego towarzysz zaglądnął do trzymanych w rękach dokumentów. Po chwili podniósł jednak wzrok i dał tym samym do zrozumienia Frankowi, by jeszcze moment zaczekał. — Właśnie zapomniałem spytać, jak tam było na wyjeździe? Odpocząłeś trochę od Nowego Jorku? — Na jego twarzy pojawił się chytry uśmieszek.

— Na pewno Madryt nie jest tak wielki, ale, wierz mi, też jest bardzo zatłoczony, szczególne ze względu na wielu turystów — chłopak westchnął cicho, żałując najwyraźniej, że sam nie miał ani chwili na zwiedzanie hiszpańskiej stolicy. — A szkolenie jak to szkolenie, nic niezwykłego — dodał, wymieniając z przyjacielem porozumiewawcze spojrzenia.

— No tak, mogliby je trochę urozmaicać — mruknął Phil.

Szeregowy uśmiechnął się smutno. — Cóż poradzić. — Wzruszył lekko ramionami. — To do zobaczenia — rzucił jeszcze do obecnych w pomieszczeniu i szybkim krokiem wyszedł na korytarz.

* * *

Chłodny, suchy powiew prędko wypełnił zacienione wnętrze Jeepa. Siedzący na miejscu kierowcy chłopak czuł, jak powietrze, wydobywające się z wylotów klimatyzacji, smagało lekko jego policzki, nie zwracał na nie jednak zupełnie uwagi — wszystkie jego myśli zaprzątała zagadkowa koperta. Wpatrywał się w nią tępo, nie będąc pewnym, czy powinien sprawdzić, co znajduje się w jej środku.

W końcu jednak, tknięty złym przeczuciem Frank ostrożnie rozerwał papier, nie chcąc uszkodzić w żaden sposób zawartości przesyłki. Z wnętrza koperty wysunęła się drobna, złożona na pół karteczka. Chłopak przez moment obracał ją w palcach, po czym ostatecznie zdecydował się ją rozprostować. Ku jego zaskoczeniu spomiędzy niej wypadł jeszcze jeden kawałek nieco sztywniejszego papieru, opadając między pedał gazu a hamulec. Frank szybko po niego sięgnął. Gdy tylko podniósł go na wysokość oczu i obrócił w palcach, osłupiał. Z pewnością nie było to coś, czego by się kiedykolwiek spodziewał.

Trzymał w dłoni niewielkich rozmiarów fotografię. Z pozoru zdawała się zupełnie zwyczajna — ot, trójka przeciętnych ludzi, sfotografowanych na tle starannie utrzymanego ogrodu. Frank jednak wiedział aż za dobrze, kto został uchwycony na tym zdjęciu — ba, sam się na nim znajdował. Sęk w tym, że ta fotografia została wykonana niemal dwanaście lat temu przez jego matkę.

Powstała zresztą w okolicznościach, które wspominał z ogromnym żalem, jako że był to jeden z ostatnich dni spędzonych z dość bliską mu częścią jego rodziny — wujkiem Nigelem, bratem jego mamy, oraz jego córką, Ellie. Wciąż pamiętał tamto wyjątkowo słoneczne jak na Wielką Brytanię lato. Na wspomnienie szerokiego uśmiechu, który niemal nigdy nie schodził z promiennej, pokrytej kilkoma piegami twarzy jego kuzynki i częstej towarzyszki zabaw, kąciki jego ust nieznacznie się uniosły. Trudno było uwierzyć w to, że dziewczynka w takim stopniu przepełniona radością mogła tak wiele doświadczyć — w wyjątkowo tragicznych okolicznościach stracić matkę, a wraz z nią szansę na zwyczajne, sielankowe dzieciństwo.

Frank przełknął gulę, która momentalnie pojawiła się w jego gardle. Właściwie to wychował się razem z młodszą od siebie kuzynką. W jego wspomnieniach utkwił widok jej, wpatrującej się w niego z taką ufnością, gdy obiecywał, że jego wyjazd do Stanów Zjednoczonych niczego nie zmieni. Że dalej będą ze sobą rozmawiać, śmiać się razem, pisać do siebie listy. Jakże zrobiło mu się przykro, kiedy oprzytomniał, że złożonej obietnicy nigdy nie dotrzymał. Kontakt z brytyjską częścią rodziny praktycznie całkowicie się urwał — ocean okazał się jednak zbyt rozległą barierą.

Chłopak dopiero po chwili przypomniał sobie o trzymanej w drugiej ręce karteczce. Zerknął w jej stronę niepewnie, świadom kryjącego się w niej zapewne jakiegoś podstępu. Uniósł ją lekko, by móc dojrzeć słowa starannie naniesione na powierzchnię kartki. Z wolna zlustrował tekst, po czym zmarszczył brwi i ponownie się mu przyjrzał.

Kiedy dotarł do niego wreszcie sens tej krótkiej wiadomości, Frank poczuł, że serce podchodzi mu do gardła. Jego ciałem wstrząsnął delikatny dreszcz, zaś źrenice jego oczu nieznacznie się powiększyły. Niemal natychmiast zacisnął powieki i zaczerpnął kilka głębszych oddechów, próbując uspokoić nieco rozpędzone tętno. Szef byłby zły, skarcił się bezzwłocznie w myślach, wciąż przekonując siebie, że to, co odczytał przed momentem z kartki, nie mogło być prawdą. Musisz zachować zimną krew, powtarzał sobie niczym mantrę.

W końcu jego wzrok ponownie natrafił na krótki liścik. Tym razem jednak emocje wzięły nad nim górę. Odrzucił z impetem kopertę wraz z jej zawartością na ziejące pustką siedzenie pasażera, zacisnął kurczowo ręce na kierownicy, zwalniając wcześniej hamulec ręczny, i z całej siły wcisnął pedał gazu. Jeep gwałtownie wycofał, omal nie taranując sunącego powoli ulicą Lexusa. Frank nie miał wprawdzie zbyt wiele czasu, zatrzymał się jednak i uspokoił kierowcę drugiego pojazdu, po czym prędko włączył się z powrotem do ruchu.

Przedzierał się w stronę bazy, pokonując pełne samochodów, nowojorskie ulice najszybciej, jak tylko mógł. Nie przejmował się już niezapowiedzianym, porannym wypadem przyjaciół, ani zamieszaniem w budynku CIA. W jego umyśle wciąż krążyło tylko jedno zdanie — Śpiesz się, jeśli chcesz zobaczyć ich jeszcze żywych…

* * *

_Wreszcie skończyłam pierwszy rozdział! Jestem wprost przeszczęśliwa! _c:_  
Myślę, że od następnego rozdziału akcja nabierze tępa i Was pochłonie. Mam przynajmniej taką nadzieję. ^^**  
**_


	3. Rozdział 2: Nowe wieści

_Na początku chciałam strasznie przeprosić za to, że tyle to trwało; byłam dość zajęta ostatnimi czasy, a do tego doszły pewne — powiedzmy — wahania motywacji.  
Ach, i jeszcze jedno __— bardzo mi miło, A., że mój twór przypadł Tobie do gustu; spokojnie, zamierzam go kontynuować._

_Już nie przedłużając, zapraszam na drugi rozdział._

**Pingwiny z Madagaskaru****_ nie są moim dziełem — prawa do nich ma DreamWorks._**

**_EDIT (07.04.2015): Musiałam ogólnie ogarnąć ten rozdział, poprawić błędy i sprawić, by był logiczniejszy i przyjemniejszy w odbiorze.  
Mam nadzieję, że udało mi się to zrobić._**

* * *

**Rozdział 2:**

**Nowe wieści**

* * *

_Dzień wcześniej…  
__Nowy Jork, 14 marca 2012 roku_

* * *

Przy jednym z zatłoczonych, nowojorskich przejść dla pieszych zatrzymała się krępa, młoda kobieta, ubrana w niezwykle rzucający się w oczy jasnozielony płaszcz. Nerwowo przyciskała do ucha nowego smartfona, odgarniając przy tym kosmyki brązowych loków, coraz za sprawą wiatru zsuwających się jej na twarz. Wyraźnie irytował ją brak odpowiedzi ze strony osoby, z którą chciała właśnie porozmawiać. W końcu gwałtownie odsunęła komórkę od ucha i szybkim ruchem zakończyła połączenie, po chwili wpychając urządzenie do kieszeni płaszcza.

Podniosła głowę, przez moment wpatrując się w czerwone światło. Jej niecierpliwość rosła z sekundy na sekundę. Była pewna, że nie dojedzie już do domu na czas. Zasiedziała się w pracy, a przecież obiecała swojej pięcioletniej córeczce, że tym razem się nie spóźni. W zasadzie to miała mieć wolne, ale z powodu dość niefortunnego splotu różnych wydarzeń była zmuszona podjechać do biura.

Sznury samochodów wreszcie się zatrzymały i kobieta zyskała możliwość przejścia na drugą stronę ulicy. Gdy już się tam znalazła, rozejrzała się szybko, zastanawiając się, którędy dojść do stacji metra — czy idąc naokoło, lecz sprawdzoną trasą, czy lawirować uliczkami między budynkami, co, choć z pewnością mniej bezpieczne, było zdecydowanie szybsze. Bez wahania skierowała się więc w stronę jednej z wąskich uliczek, nie mając czasu na takie ceregiele jak ostrożność.

Szybkim krokiem przemierzała ciasne przejścia, myśląc nad tym, co powie swojej córce, kiedy będzie tłumaczyć się z dość sporego spóźnienia. Mimo że była pochłonięta przez myśli, wciąż miała wrażenie, że ktoś ją obserwuje. Towarzyszyło jej ono zresztą już od momentu, gdy wyszła na ulicę. Nie dostrzegając jednak niczego niepokojącego, nie zatrzymywała się nawet na moment. Tak bardzo przecież nie chciała zawieść swojej córeczki.

Ścisnęła mocniej trzymaną w ręce sporą torbę prezentową, przyozdobioną różowymi wzorami. Ze środka wystawało dwoje dużych, pluszowych uszu, należących najwyraźniej do jakiegoś misia. Z torby dobiegał cichy szelest, który sugerował, że oprócz pluszaka zawartość prezentu stanowiły również słodycze.

W pewnym momencie stukot obcasów ucichł. Kobieta niespokojnie obejrzała się za siebie. Zdawało jej się, że słyszała przed chwilą odgłos czyichś kroków. To pewnie tylko moja paranoja, zapewniała się w myślach. Pomimo tego wolną ręką sięgnęła pod połę płaszcza, najwyraźniej w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś narzędzia.

Nie zdążyła jednak niczego więcej zrobić. Poczuła, jak coś wbija jej się w plecy, rozdzierając wierzchnie okrycie i odbierając na chwilę dech. Nieznośny ból, który z początku niemalże doprowadził ją do nieprzytomności, zaczął promieniować na całą klatkę piersiową. Nie była już w stanie dłużej utrzymać się na nogach, nie minęło więc może kilka sekund, gdy osunęła się na kolana. Dalej rozpaczliwie próbowała nabrać jak najwięcej powietrza w płuca, jednak z marnym skutkiem. Kobieta chciała krzyczeć, wołać o pomoc, lecz z jej ust wydobywał się jedynie cichy jęk.

Niedługo potem od ścian budynków echem odbiło się głuche uderzenie. Już z daleka można było dostrzec jasnozielony płaszcz, bezwładnie spoczywający pośrodku wąskiej uliczki. Jego poły delikatnie unosił wiatr, przemykający między budynkami. Spomiędzy rozległego rozdarcia, biegnącego niemalże w samym jego środku, sączyło się coraz więcej szkarłatniej cieczy, zabarwiając materiał na kolor coraz to ciemniejszego brązu.

Torba prezentowa, którą niosła kobieta, w tym momencie leżała na bruku, zanurzona po części w ciemnej, zabrudzonej kałuży, będącej jeszcze śladem po ulewie sprzed kilku dni. Drobna karteczka, która została przywiązana do rączki torby, powoli nasiąkała wodą, przez co naniesiony na nią tusz stawał się coraz mniej widoczny. Mimo wszystko można było odczytać jeszcze widniejący na niej napis — „Dla kochanej Abigail".

* * *

_Nowy Jork, 15 marca 2012 roku_

* * *

Kilkanaście godzin później i kilka przecznic dalej, tuż przed jednym z przejść dla pieszych stał jakże nam znajomy, ciemnozielony Jeep. Jego kierowca skrył swoją twarz między rękami opartymi o kierownicę, oddychając miarowo. Oświetlające ulicę czerwone światło dało mu chwilę na przemyślenie ostatnich wydarzeń.

Nie dość że wokół niego działy się rzeczy, których nawet nie rozumiał, to był przerażony otrzymanym niedawno listem i zawartą w nim niejednoznaczną groźbą. Nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć, czy posiadał jakiegokolwiek wroga, który miałby powód, by go zastraszać. Zerknął ostrożnie spomiędzy brązowych kosmyków swoich włosów na sąsiednie siedzenie.

Przyjrzawszy się przez moment wiadomości i kopercie, w której się znajdowała, chłopak ponownie spuścił głowę. Nie miał bladego pojęcia, co powinien z tym fantem zrobić. Z jednej strony wiedział, że jego szef nie wypuści go z miasta tak łatwo po kilkutygodniowej nieobecności w bazie, z drugiej zaś zwyczajnie się bał osoby, która była nadawcą tej mrożącej krew w żyłach wiadomości.

Tymczasem przejście dla pieszych opustoszało, a ponad pojazdem zalśniła zielonkawa łuna. Samochody z sąsiednich pasów wyrwały niecierpliwie do przodu, lecz Jeep ani drgnął. Pojazd wciąż stał, jakby w dalszym ciągu oczekiwał na zielone światło. Zirytowani tym faktem kierowcy stojących za nim aut zaczęli gorączkowo trąbić, jednak bez żadnego skutku. W końcu niektórzy z nich zdecydowali się ominąć feralny pojazd.

Frank, kompletnie ignorując tworzący się wokół niego zgiełk, napełnił płuca sporą ilością chłodnego, suchego powietrza, wypuszczając je po chwili z cichym świstem. Jego wszystkie myśli były pochłonięte przez analizę dzisiejszych wydarzeń, zapomniał więc on o swym wcześniejszym zapale do jak najszybszego wyjazdu. Skłoniła go do tego zresztą myśl, że skoro list czekał na niego od dobrego tygodnia, parę minut, a nawet godzin, już go nie zbawi.

Chłopak trwałby w tej pozycji pewnie jeszcze dość długo, gdyby nie nagły, głośny dzwonek jego telefonu. Szeregowy, zirytowany niespodziewanym dźwiękiem, zaczął gorączkowe poszukiwania urządzenia we wszystkich kieszeniach — spodni, koszuli, kurtki. W końcu tryumfalnie uniósł on komórkę na wysokość oczu i przyjrzał się jej kilkucalowemu wyświetlaczowi. Na ekranie wyświetlało się znajome Frankowi nazwisko — Kowalski. Wnętrze auta wypełniło krótkie, ciche westchnięcie. Kiedy wreszcie powierzchnia urządzenia zetknęła się ze skórą twarzy chłopaka, z niewielkiego głośnika natychmiast wydobył się dźwięk.

— Gdzie jesteś? — zapytał męski głos; jego właściciel nie silił się nawet na drobne powitanie.

— Właśnie wracam do bazy. — W głosie Franka natychmiast można było wychwycić szargającą chłopakiem bezsilność i niezdecydowanie, których jego przyjaciel, mimo błyskotliwego umysłu, najwyraźniej nie odnotował.

— Szkoda — mruknął Kowalski, milknąc na moment. — Myślałem, że jesteś jeszcze u Phila… — dodał z wyraźnym zawodem. — Trudno. Trzeba to będzie rozegrać nieco inaczej.

— Ale co…? — zaczął chłopak, marszcząc brwi, jednak jego rozmówca bez skrupułów wszedł mu w słowo.

— Będę czekał tuż przed wejściem do apartamentowca. — Po tym krótkim, konkretnym stwierdzeniu natychmiast rozległ się dźwięk przerwanego połączenia.

Frank ponownie westchnął, chowając telefon do kieszeni. Jego przyjaciel momentami był niemal nie do zniesienia, nic więc dziwnego, że większość osób, które miały szansę się z nim zetknąć, uważała go za ignoranta. Fakt, Kowalski nie należał do osób nader empatycznych, jednak Szeregowy wierzył w to, że w głębi jego — zdawać by się mogło — obojętnego serca kryje się niezwykle wrażliwy człowiek. Mimo wszystko niejednokrotnie miewał co do tego wątpliwości.

Gdy niezliczona ilość klaksonów ponownie rozbrzmiała ponad nowojorską ulicą, Jeep nareszcie ruszył do przodu. Powoli mijając kolejne skrzyżowania, Frank stale rzucał uważne spojrzenia na jezdnię oraz chodniki, podświadomie szukając jakiegoś bliżej nieokreślonego zagrożenia. Po całym dotychczasowym zajściu wciąż jeszcze jego krew pełna była adrenaliny.

W końcu, po kilkunastu minutach ostrożnej jazdy, pojazd zatrzymał się przed jednym z manhattańskich budynków. Frank mimowolnie zerknął na lśniące w promieniach wiosennego już słońca pączki dopiero kształtujących się liści drzew. Gdyby nie nagłe trzaśnięcie samochodowych drzwi, dalej napawałby się zapewne widokiem stopniowo budzącego się z zimowego snu Central Parku.

Niechętnie zerknął na siedzenie pasażera, na którym rozsiadł się właśnie znajomy mu mężczyzna. Nerwowo zaciskał wargi, a chłodne spojrzenie jego jasnoniebieskich oczu pozostawało nieobecne, tak jakby myślami był w bardzo odległym miejscu. Frank prędko przestał zwracać na niego uwagę, od razu zauważając, że jego przyjaciel nie wykazywał chęci rozpoczęcia jakiejkolwiek wymiany zdań.

Kowalski tymczasem wyjął z kieszeni kartonowe pudełko oraz srebrną zapalniczkę. Posłużyła mu ona do podpalenia papierosa, wyciągniętego chwilę wcześniej z połyskującej metalicznie paczuszki. Żar szybko zaczął pochłaniać suche, poskręcane liście tytoniu oraz otaczającą je papierową powłokę. Zanim jednak naukowiec pozwolił sobie na zaciągnięcie się dławiącym dymem, zerknął na swego towarzysza.

— Włącz silnik — rozkazał po chwili zastanowienia, uważnie wpatrując się w twarz chłopaka. Wyglądała wyjątkowo dziecięco jak na dwudziestodwulatka. Gdyby nie był świadom wieku swojego przyjaciela, z pewnością posądziłby go o nie więcej niż kilkanaście lat. Mimo tego zdążył się już przyzwyczaić do jakże uroczego i niewinnego wyglądu Franka.

Tymczasem Szeregowy wykonał bezwiednie zadane mu polecenie, z początku nie zwracając uwagi na poczynania Kowalskiego. Powietrze w samochodzie wypełnił świst otwieranej szyby, przerywając niezbyt przyjemną ciszę. Po chwili w twarze obu mężczyzn uderzył delikatny, świeży powiew.

Strateg oparł się wolno o miękki, skórzany fotel, podnosząc przy tym papierosa do ust. Zaciągnął się głęboko krztuszącym dymem; doskonale było widać, że przyniosło mu to niewymowną wręcz ulgę. Dopiero po chwili pozwolił sobie na wydech, chcąc przedłużyć rozkoszowanie się nową dawką nikotyny.

Frank dopiero w tym momencie dostrzegł, czym też zajął się jego przyjaciel. Na jego twarzy pojawił się lekki grymas, zaś skóra na czole wypełniła się kilkoma płytkimi zmarszczkami.

— Wiesz przecież, że to niezdrowe. — Ton głosu chłopaka wyraźnie wypełniony był dezaprobatą.

Kowalski w odpowiedzi wzruszył jedynie ramionami, nie odrywając wzroku od widoku rozpościerającego się za uchyloną samochodową szybą. Zdawać by się mogło, że uwaga młodszego towarzysza nie wywarła na nim żadnego wrażenia. Oczywiście, wiedział doskonale o tym, że racja Franka była słuszna, lecz w tym wypadku jego odruch, wiążący się z popadnięciem w nałóg, okazywał się silniejszy od woli jego błyskotliwego umysłu.

Szeregowy pokręcił głową z rezygnacją, wbijając wzrok w rozciągającą się przed nim jezdnię. Nie dość że wprost nienawidził zapachu dymu papierosowego, to jeszcze nie mógł pogodzić się z myślą, że jego przyjaciel się świadomie truł. Niewiele jednak był w stanie zrobić, nie będąc dla Kowalskiego większym autorytetem.

Jeep wyrwał gwałtownie do przodu, ponownie wcinając się do ruchu ulicznego. Z początku dość szybko przemierzał kolejne metry, sprawnie omijając wolniejsze pojazdy. Niestety, z każdą chwilą liczba poruszających się po nowojorskich ulicach aut rosła, przez co z minuty na minutę korki między skrzyżowaniami się powiększały.

— Trzeba było zostawić auto — mruknął do siebie chłopak, nawet nie spoglądając na swojego towarzysza. Za wszelką cenę próbował zdusić w sobie rosnącą ciekawość powodu, dla którego Kowalskiemu zechciało ruszyć się w ogóle z laboratorium.

Nie minął jednak moment i Szeregowy oprzytomniał, że nie ma pojęcia, jaki jest cel ich podróży. Samochód po prostu przeciskał się między sznurami aut w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku.

— Gdzie tak właściwie chcesz jechać? — spytał Frank w końcu, kątem oka zerkając na Kowalskiego.

Ten nie zaszczycił go jednak spojrzeniem. Wciąż wyglądał na zewnątrz, dopalając przy tym z lekką nerwowością papierosa, jakby próbował w ten sposób uciec z miejsca, w którym się właśnie znajdował.

— Muszę pogadać z Philem. — Jego odpowiedź była chłodna, pozbawiona jakichkolwiek emocji.

— Nie mogłeś wcześniej mi o tym powiedzieć? — warknął chłopak pod nosem, jednak na tyle głośno, by jego przyjaciel również go usłyszał.

— Nie wiedzieliśmy, że to wszystko się skończy tak, a nie inaczej — odpowiedział ten krótko i dość powściągliwie, nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na irytację swojego młodszego kolegi.

— My? I co „wszystko"? — Frank oderwał na moment wzrok od jezdni, by przyjrzeć się twarzy Kowalskiego. Choć mężczyzna starał się nie okazywać żadnych emocji, można było dostrzec malujące się na niej pewne napięcie.

— Powiedzmy, że nie wszystko poszło po naszej myśli. — Ton głosu naukowca wciąż był beznamiętny i przenikał na wskroś swym chłodem, przyprawiając Szeregowego o ciarki; chłopak postanowił więc nie drążyć tematu.

Kowalski, nie zważając na milczenie kompana, przyglądał się nieobecnym wzrokiem przemykającym tuż za szybą nowojorskim ulicom, co jakiś czas zaciągając się tytoniowym dymem. Musiał przyznać, że momentami zazdrościł pomykającym chodnikami zwykłym mieszkańcom miasta, dla których jedynym zmartwieniem było to, by nie spóźnili się do pracy. Ich dni mijały zazwyczaj według tego samego scenariusza — wstawali, szli do pracy, a po powrocie do domu mieli trochę czasu dla siebie i dla rodziny.

Niestety, luksus ten był niedostępny dla większości osób parających się pracą wywiadowczą, czymkolwiek by się oni nie zajmowali — nie miało znaczenia, czy przechwytywali jakieś cenne informacje, czy tylko owe przechwycenia dokumentowali. I tak nigdy nie mogli być pewni, czy w ogóle obudzą się następnego dnia. Może brak tej pewności zakrawał już nieco na paranoję, ale praca ta z pewnością nie stanowiła w pełni bezpiecznego i bezstresowego zajęcia.

Mężczyznę nierzadko nachodziły wątpliwości, czy kierunek, który w życiu obrał, aby na pewno był tym właściwym. Jego praca niosła przecież ze sobą dość spore ryzyko i brak możliwości rozpoczęcia od nowa zwyczajnego życia. Z drugiej strony jego ciekawość i pragnienie odkrywania utwierdzały go w przekonaniu, że, parając się dalej tym zajęciem, może bardzo wiele osiągnąć.

* * *

Nim dotarli do celu swej podróży, Kowalski zdążył już wypalić niemal całego papierosa. Z niechęcią wypchnął niedopałek przez uchyloną szybę, niezbyt z tego najwyraźniej zadowolony. Chętnie sięgnąłby po kolejnego, przed jego oczami natychmiast pojawiła się jednak wizja szefa krzywiącego się na widok poczynań swojego podwładnego. Skipper, bo tak Kowalski wraz z Frankiem i Rico nazywali przełożonego, nie chciał, by jego żołnierze truli się czymkolwiek, a zwłaszcza świadomie. Wszelkie nałogi uważał zresztą za wyraz słabości charakteru.

Kąciki ust naukowca uniosły się w nieznacznie ironicznym uśmiechu, gdy tylko przypomniał sobie o pustych butelkach po whiskey, które zdarzało mu się znajdować w barku. I choć nikt się nigdy nie przyznawał, i tak wszyscy wiedzieli, że to szef był odpowiedzialny za sporadyczne znikanie mocniejszych trunków. Naukowiec nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że jego przełożony, zaprzeczając własnym słowom, próbował uciekać od czegoś, o czym swoim podwładnym nigdy nie mówił.

Do uszu Kowalskiego coraz docierały pełne zniecierpliwienia cmoknięcia jego towarzysza, z rosnącym poirytowaniem rozglądającego się za jakimś wolnym miejscem parkingowym, którego jak na złość nie mógł nigdzie znaleźć. Naukowiec przewrócił oczami, nie odwracając się nawet w stronę chłopaka. Mimo że sam nie raz dawał się ponieść emocjom, to nie zmieniało to faktu, że nie był w stanie znieść zmieniających się niczym w kalejdoskopie humorów otaczających go ludzi.

W końcu Jeep zatrzymał się, wciśnięty między dość sporego Chryslera i niewielką Toyotę. Mężczyźni prędko opuścili pojazd i natychmiast znaleźli się na zatłoczonym chodniku. Byli zmuszeniu przeciskać się między idącymi zewsząd przechodniami, co wbrew pozorom do łatwych zadań nie należało. Po kilku minutach udało im się wreszcie przedrzeć do budynku, który stanowił ich cel.

Kowalski jako pierwszy przekroczył próg gmachu, wkraczając do sporego hallu. Frank pospiesznie ruszył za nim, z trudnością dotrzymując mu kroku. Strateg, nie przejmując się zbytnio jego zmaganiami, zbliżył się do strażnika. Po uprzednim wyjęciu z kieszeni identyfikatora niedbale go mu podał. Strażnik z lekkim grymasem przyjrzał się przedmiotowi, po czym zwrócił go właścicielowi, przepuszczając go przy tym do wnętrza budynku.

Frank powtórzył czynności Kowalskiego, zrobił to jednak z nieco większym entuzjazmem. Uśmiechnął się przepraszająco w stronę mężczyzny. — Ciężki dzień — odparł, próbując usprawiedliwić czymś zachowanie przyjaciela. Strażnik kiwnął głową na znak zrozumienia, a na jego twarzy pojawił się nieznaczny uśmiech. Bezzwłocznie przepuścił Franka, który od razu pobiegł za Kowalskim.

Obaj milczeli, gdy chwilę później szli tym samym korytarzem, który Szeregowy opuścił jakiś czas temu. Prawdę mówiąc, chłopak wciąż jeszcze był zły na przyjaciela. Kowalski mógł przecież zadzwonić do niego wcześniej, co umożliwiłoby mu również wymienienie kilku zdań z Philem. Niestety, strateg czekał aż do momentu, gdy wracał już do bazy. Chłopak nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że jego przyjaciel specjalnie się tym nie przejął.

W końcu Frank wraz z Kowalskim doszli do znajomych drzwi. Po ich otwarciu znaleźli się w pierwszym z dwóch połączonych ze sobą pomieszczeń. Ich obecność od razu została dostrzeżona przez siedzącą przy biurku Vanessę, która uniosła głowę i uśmiechnęła się do nich ciepło, zerkając przy tym pytająco na Szeregowego — zdziwiło ją jego ponowne pojawienie się tutaj. Chłopak westchnął tylko cicho w odpowiedzi, na co dziewczyna pokręciła głową z rezygnacją.

Na szczęście Kowalski nie zwrócił uwagi na ich niewerbalną wymianę zdań. — Dzień dobry — powiedział tylko obojętnym głosem, nawet nie spoglądając w stronę Vanessy.

— Hej, Vanesso — dodał natychmiast Frank, chcąc w ten sposób odwrócić uwagę dziewczyny od niezbyt przyjemnego zachowania swojego przyjaciela.

— Cześć — odparła w odpowiedzi, próbując powstrzymać śmiech.

Szeregowy uśmiechnął się jeszcze przepraszająco, jakby pragnąc upewnić się, że dziewczyna nie przejęła się zbytnio ignorancją Kowalskiego. Ona jednak machnęła ręką i po chwili zwróciła chłopakowi uwagę na to, że jego towarzysz zniknął już za drzwiami gabinetu Phila. Frank bezzwłocznie poszedł w jego ślady, zostawiając chichoczącą Vanessę samą.

Pomieszczenie, w którym znalazł się chłopak, nieco różniło się od poprzedniego. Jego podłoga została wyłożona panelami, wykonanymi z dość ciemnego drewna. Niemal wszystkie ściany zostały obstawione regałami i komodami, w których można było trzymać tysiące dokumentów. Dwuskrzydłowe okno, znajdujące się naprzeciw drzwi, zasłaniały nieco rozsunięte żaluzje, przyczyniając się do tego, że do wnętrza pomieszczenia wpadało niewiele światła. Półmrok, który powinien w nim panować, rozpraszało jednak kilka lamp przymocowanych do sufitu, do których zostały wkręcone jarzeniówki.

Na środku gabinetu stało dość okazałe biurko. Na jego blacie stał ekran komputera, klawiatura, mysz, kasety wypełnione po brzegi papierem oraz garść długopisów, ołówków i innych piszących przyborów. Kowalski podawał właśnie Philowi rękę, po czym mężczyźni prędko uścisnęli sobie dłonie ponad powierzchnią biurka. Szeregowy natychmiast zbliżył się do nich, uśmiechając się do Phila w ramach ponownego powitania.

— I co? — spytał niezwłocznie Phil, przez moment odwzajemniając uśmiech Szeregowego i opadając na stojący za nim fotel. Wskazał przy tym swoim towarzyszom dwa krzesła, które stały nieopodal. Mężczyźni chwycili je i przenieśli w stronę biurka, po czym obaj na nich usiedli.

— Niczego, niestety, nie udało nam się zrobić. — W głosie Kowalskiego wyraźnie był słyszalny pewien zawód. — Rico z szefem wprawdzie dogonili tego faceta, jednak w jego aucie niczego nie znaleźli. — Kowalski w tym momencie uśmiechnął się cierpko. — Niczego, z wyjątkiem urządzenia GPS, które okazało się zawierać identyczny nadajnik, jaki znajduje się w skradzionym dysku. Pogrywają z nami — stwierdził, opierając podbródek na dłoniach i wbijając wzrok w bliżej nieokreślone miejsce w przestrzeni. Aż za dobrze widać było, że cała ta sytuacja zwyczajnie zaczęła go irytować.

Phil westchnął w odpowiedzi, rozczarowany i nieco już najwyraźniej zmęczony tym wszystkim. Frank tymczasem zmarszczył brwi, zezując w kierunku oddziałowego stratega.

— Zaraz, zaraz. W jakim skradzionym dysku? — Spojrzał pytająco na towarzyszy. Musiał przyznać, że to, co przed chwilą usłyszał, nieco go zmartwiło.

— To on nie wie? — spytał Phil, zerkając w stronę Kowalskiego. Wyglądał na równie skonsternowanego, co jego młodszy przyjaciel.

— Nie mówiłem mu jeszcze — odburknął strateg po chwili, niezbyt jednak skory do kontynuowania swojej wypowiedzi.

Phil przeniósł więc wzrok na Szeregowego i nabrał sporo powietrza do płuc. Mówiąc szczerze, nie bardzo wiedział od czego powinien zacząć.

— Widzisz, przyszedłem dzisiaj do pracy dużo wcześniej niż zwykle. Chciałem się wreszcie uporać z całymi tymi przenosinami — wyjaśnił naprędce. — Gdy wszedłem do swojego starego gabinetu, wszystko zdawało się być w jak najlepszym porządku. Do momentu, kiedy chciałem z jednostki centralnej wyjąć dysk, na którym zapisywałem wszelkie raporty. Byłem bardzo zaskoczony, kiedy zobaczyłem, że go nie ma. Na początku pomyślałem, że może Vanessa zabrała go już wczoraj, ale okazało się, że niczego takiego nie zrobiła. Natychmiast zaalarmowałem waszego szefa, wiedząc, że jesteście w stanie dzięki nadajnikowi Kowalskiego namierzyć dysk. Zawsze lepiej dmuchać na zimne, prawda? — Mężczyzna posłał Frankowi lekki uśmiech. — Już wtedy coś mówiło mi, że ktoś musiał go zwyczajnie ukraść. Teraz to już jest, niestety, faktem — stwierdził z żalem, kończąc swoją opowieść. — Do tego nie mamy nawet pojęcia, jak to się mogło stać. — dodał jeszcze po chwili, zezując w stronę stratega.

Frank skrzywił się nieco, świadom, że szef nie będzie zbytnio z tego faktu zadowolony. A im ich przełożony miał gorszy humor, tym mniej chciało się przebywać w jego towarzystwie.

— To stąd ten tłum? — spytał chłopak, chcąc się jeszcze upewnić.

— Co? — Twarz Phila przybrała dość dziwny wyraz, jakby połączenie zaskoczenia z lekkim przerażeniem. Mężczyzna otworzył lekko usta, chcąc coś jeszcze dodać, ale się zawahał. Nie wiedział, czy powinien wyjawiać Frankowi przyczynę całego tego poruszenia, w końcu jednak zdecydował się przemówić: — Pamiętasz to samobójstwo, które miało miejsce, zanim jeszcze wyjechałeś?

Chłopak energicznie przytaknął. Natychmiast przypomniał sobie o tym, jak kilka tygodni temu dowiedzieli się, że znaleziono martwego funkcjonariusza w jego mieszkaniu. Był to starszy agent, którego Frank nigdy nawet nie spotkał. Jako przyczynę zgonu podano strzał w skroń z bliskiej odległości, najprawdopodobniej oddany przez samego zmarłego, na co wskazywała broń znajdująca się niedaleko ciała. Co prawda nie znaleziono żadnego listu pożegnalnego, zaś mężczyzna nie miał większych powodów, by chcieć się zabić; mimo tego samobójstwo było najbardziej prawdopodobną wersją wydarzeń. Tylko czemu Phil się do tego odwoływał?

— Chodzi o to — zaczął mężczyzna, dostrzegając, że Szeregowy nie ma najwyraźniej bladego pojęcia, czemu zadał on wcześniejsze pytanie — że od twojego wyjazdu na szkolenie do Hiszpanii doszło do kolejnych trzech zagadkowych samobójstw osób związanych z CIA. — Phil splótł palce na blacie i wbił w nie wzrok. — Z każdym kolejnym wszyscy zaczynają wątpić w to, czy są to faktycznie tylko samobójstwa — dodał ostrożnie i nieco ciszej, dzieląc się z przyjacielem swoimi obawami.

Frank spojrzał na niego z nieskrywanym przerażeniem. Nigdy nie spodziewałby się tego, że jedno na pierwszy rzut oka zwyczajne samobójstwo stanie się początkiem serii tajemniczych zgonów.

— To na pewno nie były samobójstwa — stwierdził niespodziewanie i dość powściągliwie Kowalski, zwracając na siebie tym samym uwagę pozostałych. — Komuś wyraźnie zależy na wyeliminowaniu poszczególnych agentów wyjątkowo subtelnie, nie budząc przy tym niczyich podejrzeń. Pytanie tylko, komu i dlaczego? — Strateg ponownie wbił wzrok w przestrzeń, zanurzając się we własnych myślach.

— Nie mam pojęcia — odparł szczerze Phil, zbierając z blatu biurka rozrzucone na nim papiery i układając je w równy stos.

W pewnym momencie przez gabinet przedarł się dzwonek telefonu stacjonarnego. Phil natychmiast podniósł słuchawkę. Po przedstawieniu się milczał, uważnie słuchając osoby, która zainicjowała połączenie. Z czasem jego twarz zaczęła robić się coraz bardziej blada.

Kowalski, dostrzegając zachowanie mężczyzny, wymienił z Frankiem porozumiewawcze spojrzenia i zaczął z uwagą obserwować ich przyjaciela, próbując najwyraźniej odczytać z jego twarzy powód nagłego szoku.

— Co się stało? — spytał zaraz po tym, jak Phil odłożył słuchawkę.

Głos mężczyzny lekko zadrżał, gdy po dłużej chwili udzielił odpowiedzi na pytanie Kowalskiego. — Znaleziono kolejną ofiarę. — W gabinecie momentalnie zapadła martwa cisza.

* * *

Po podziemnym parkingu poniósł się echem warkot silnika samochodowego, a chwilę potem dało się dostrzec ciemnozielonego Jeepa, z niezbyt dużą prędkością przecinającego niską halę. Zmierzał on w kierunku swojego stałego miejsca postojowego. Między dwójką ludzi, znajdujących się w jego wnętrzu, panowała dość niezręczna cisza — niezręczna przynajmniej dla Franka, który chciał porozmawiać z kimś o tym, czego się dzisiaj dowiedział, Kowalski milczał jednak zapamiętale, odkąd tylko Phil przekazał im informację o tajemniczym morderstwie.

Pojazd skręcił i zatrzymał się. Tym razem jednak tuż obok niego znajdowało się jeszcze jedno auto — również Jeep, był to jednak nieco starszy model i, co rzucało się w oczy, trochę — kolokwialnie mówiąc — podrasowany. Blachy, z których wykonano karoserię, dużo grubszą niż w zwykłym aucie, zostały pokryte lśniącym, czarnym lakierem. Samochód miał dodatkowo całkiem wysokie zawieszenie i sporej średnicy koła, co umożliwiało mu poruszanie się po niemal każdym terenie. Gdyby nie brak barw maskujących, z łatwością można by go posądzić o bycie pojazdem wojskowym.

Opierając się jedną ręką o czarnego Jeepa, stał młody, śniady mężczyzna. Na widok parkującego wozu uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. Natychmiast dało się dostrzec przecinającą jego twarz długą bliznę, ciągnącą się od podbródka, przez lewy kącik ust, do wysokości połowy policzka. Była ona pozostałością po pewnej akcji, w której Frank nie miał jeszcze wątpliwej przyjemności uczestniczyć. Mężczyzna podczas walki wręcz został zraniony przez przeciwnika niewielkim nożem myśliwskim. Pomimo małych rozmiarów tego narzędzia, cięcie okazało się na tyle głębokie, by po zasklepieniu się rany w jego miejscu pozostała lekko widoczna szrama. Mężczyzna zdawał się jednak w ogóle nie przejmować tym — jakby nie patrzeć — zeszpeceniem.

Gdy tylko Frank i Kowalski, których najwyraźniej wyczekiwał, opuścili stojący już pojazd, natychmiast podszedł do nich dziarskim krokiem. Pod jego ciemną, skórzaną kurtką, narzuconą na czarny T-shirt, rysowały się wyraźnie rozbudowane mięśnie barków oraz ramion. Ciężkie podeszwy sięgających do połowy łydki glanów, luźno zasznurowanych, kilkukrotnie uderzyły o betonową posadzkę, nim mężczyzna wreszcie się zatrzymał.

— I co tam? — spytał, wlepiając w swoich towarzyszy parę ciemnobrązowych oczu, nieróżniących się barwą od jego włosów. Fryzura mężczyzny była zresztą dość specyficzna — krótko ścięte włosy po bokach zostały wygolone niemal do samej skóry. Przez to lekko postawione i lśniące od żelu dłuższe kosmyki na czubku głowy przypominały nieco drobnego irokeza.

— Nic nowego — burknął Kowalski, wymijając mężczyznę i szybkim krokiem zbliżając się do windy, mieszczącej się tuż za rogiem.

— A temu co? — Rico spojrzał trochę zdziwiony na Franka, wyrzucając z siebie kolejne słowa niemal z prędkością karabinu maszynowego.

Szeregowy westchnął, niezbyt dobrze wiedząc, co mu odpowiedzieć. Ten dzień już był wyjątkowo emocjonujący, a przecież do wieczora brakowało jeszcze kilku godzin. Chłopak zdecydowanie nie był w zbyt dobrym nastroju, zwłaszcza że miał nadzieję na nieco odpoczynku po zakończeniu szkolenia. Tymczasem już na drugi dzień doszło do kradzieży i zagadkowego morderstwa. Już sam nie wiedział, czy wolał nudne i męczące szkolenie, czy powrót do obfitującej w niespodzianki codziennej pracy.

— To długa historia — odparł tylko, ruszając z wolna za strategiem, który zdążył już zniknąć im z oczu. — Gdzie szef? — oprzytomniał, zatrzymując się po chwili i zerkając w stronę Rico.

— Jest na górze. — Mężczyzna zerknął w stronę wind. Drzwi do jednej z nich właśnie się zasunęły, chwilę przed tym dało się jeszcze dostrzec we wnętrzu sylwetkę Kowalskiego. — Chyba powinniśmy do nich dołączyć, nie?

* * *

Kowalski szybkim krokiem przemierzał wysoki hall, mieszczący się na niemal najwyższym piętrze manhattańskiego apartamentowca; jego starannie wypastowane buty coraz cicho uderzały o posadzkę. Rozglądał się szybko, szukając konkretnych, drzwi spośród kilkunastu niemalże identycznych — różniły się one jedynie nazwiskami wygrawerowanymi na lśniącej powierzchni przykręconych do nich metalowych płytek.

Choć drogę do swego celu znał doskonale — przechodził ją już w końcu setki razy — zachowywał się trochę tak, jakby był tu dopiero drugi lub trzeci raz. Może wynikało to z niechęci, jaką darzył ten budynek; zdecydowanie bardziej wolał swoje niewielkie mieszkanko, będące częścią małej kamieniczki na obrzeżach miasta. Niestety, tu dysponował znacznie lepszym sprzętem, przez co na Manhattanie spędzał bardzo dużo czasu.

Po chwili dotarł do interesujących go drzwi i po naciśnięciu klamki lekko je pchnął. Zaskoczył go fakt, że nie stawiały żadnego oporu, co oznaczało, że ktoś świadomie lub nie pozostawił je otwarte. Ostrożnie przekroczył próg bazy; natychmiast znalazł się w zacienionym, krótkim korytarzu. Po uprzednim zdjęciu z siebie płaszcza szybkim krokiem pokonał prawie całe pomieszczenie, gdy coś zwróciło jego uwagę. Zatrzymał się bezszelestnie, bacznie nasłuchując głosu dobiegającego z głębi salonu. Był on niski, wyraźnie męski. Z początku jego obecność w znacznym stopniu Kowalskiego zaniepokoiła, podobnie jak zastane chwilę wcześniej otwarte drzwi; nie minął jednak moment, a mężczyzna uzmysłowił sobie, do kogo on należał — z pewnością jego właścicielem był znajdujący się już najwyraźniej w bazie szef. Uwadze naukowca nie umknęło jednak to, że brzmienie tego głosu nie pasowało do zwyczajnego, stanowczego i nieznoszącego sprzeciwu tonu jego przełożonego.

Nie miał pojęcia, co też było przyczyną pojawienia się wyraźnie słyszalnej łagodności, czy wręcz czułości, w głosie szefa, dopóki nie przekroczył progu salonu i nie spostrzegł sylwetki Skippera spacerującego spokojnie wzdłuż dużego okna. W jednej ręce trzymał on telefon, przyciskając go jednocześnie do ucha. Kowalski domyślił się, że rozmawiał z kimś mu bliskim, czyli prawie na pewno z Kitką — dziewczyną, z którą szef widywał się już od dłuższego czasu. Nie mówił o tym otwarcie swoim współpracownikom ze względu na fakt, że była ona dziennikarką śledczą, którą — zdaniem Kowalskiego — ich wywiadowcza działalność mogłaby zainteresować.

Naukowca z rozmyślań wyrwał krótki, serdeczny śmiech, nieczęsto słyszany w towarzystwie Skippera. W ogóle był on dość specyficzną osobą — bardzo charyzmatyczną, mającą przy tym wiele różnych umiejętności, której ze względu na niezbyt wysoki wzrost nie posądzono by o bycie całkiem obiecującym młodym dowódcą. Podobnie jego nieco tylko umięśniona sylwetka nie zdradzała niezwykłej wytrzymałości, nabytej dzięki tysiącom godzin morderczych treningów.

Spojrzenia Kowalskiego i jego przełożonego spotkały się dosłownie na moment — para ciemnoniebieskich, uważnych oczu szybko zlustrowała nowoprzybyłego i, nie dostrzegając w nim żadnego zagrożenia, równie szybko powróciła do obserwowania widoku rozciągającego się za oknem. Dość niskie czoło było niemal całkiem gładkie; drugą, niewidoczną dla Kowalskiego dłoń Skipper schował w jednej z przednich kieszeni ciemnych dżinsów. Jego postawa wyraźnie wskazywała na to, że czuł się całkiem swobodnie.

Strateg, nie zwracając dłużej uwagi na jego obecność, zajrzał do laboratorium. Chwilę potem wyłonił się z pomieszczenia, trzymając w dłoniach sporych rozmiarów tablet. Uderzając raz po raz opuszkami palców o ponad dziesięciocalowy wyświetlacz, skierował się w stronę jednej z kanap. Nie minął moment, a Kowalski już siedział rozłożony na kanapie, pogrążony we własnych myślach i skupiony na przeglądanych przezeń projektach.

Najpewniej pozostawałby we własnym świecie jeszcze przez bardzo długi czas, gdyby nie pojawienie się w bazie reszty oddziału. Kowalski obdarzył dwójkę mężczyzn niechętnym spojrzeniem. Jego wzrok spotkał na moment spojrzenie Franka, zdziwionego najwyraźniej zastanym przez siebie widokiem. Szybko jednak ktoś inny zwrócił uwagę stratega.

— Muszę kończyć — oświadczył szef, gdy tylko spostrzegł obecność wszystkich swoich podwładnych w bazie. — Wiesz, obowiązki wzywają. — Ton jego głosu wciąż jeszcze pozostawał wyjątkowo łagodny; w niezbyt wyraźnym odbiciu w szybie dało się łatwo dostrzec malujący się w kącikach ust mężczyzny ciepły uśmiech. — Do zobaczenia wieczorem — dodał już znacznie ciszej, jakby próbował ukryć przed resztą oddziału swoje popołudniowe plany. Prędko odsunął telefon od ucha i jednym szybkim ruchem zakończył połączenie.

Ważąc urządzenie w dłoni, odwrócił się na pięcie w stronę towarzyszy. Jego wyraz twarzy zmienił się nie do poznania w ciągu zaledwie kilku sekund — mięśnie natychmiast stężały, zaś usta, wcześniej wygięte w pełnym czułości uśmiechu, momentalnie zacisnęły się w wąską linię. Dla każdego postronnego obserwatora zachowanie mężczyzny mogło się wydać co najmniej podejrzane, ale jego podwładni zdążyli już do niego przywyknąć. Ich szef po prostu nienawidził, kiedy ktoś — jak miał w zwyczaju mawiać — właził z butami w jego życie prywatne. Generalnie należał on do ludzi w pełni oddzielających swoją pracę od spraw osobistych. Nigdy nie wspominał żadnych epizodów ze swojego życia, które nie byłyby w jakiś sposób związane z wywiadem; nie mówił nawet słowa na temat rodziny lub też dawnych przyjaciół, przez co jego towarzysze podejrzewali, że w ogóle ich nie posiadał.

— Czegoś się dowiedzieliście, Kowalski? — zwrócił się szef do wciąż rozłożonego na kanapie stratega.

Ten wzruszył tylko ramionami. Z jego miny nie trudno było wywnioskować, że mężczyzny nie zadowolił taki obrót spraw.

— Na temat kradzieży niczego — stwierdził sucho, obawiając się, że szefa zirytuje taka wiadomość; on jednak dalej spokojnie wpatrywał się w niego, dając mu tym samym do zrozumienia, że oczekiwał kontynuacji jego wypowiedzi. — Stało się natomiast coś innego, myślę, że równie ciekawego. — Mężczyzna podniósł się z kanapy, odłożywszy uprzednio na stolik swój tablet.

Frank spojrzał na niego natychmiast z wyrzutem. Wyraźnie było widać, że coś w stwierdzeniu przyjaciela go oburzyło.

— Ciekawego? — powtórzył z niedowierzaniem, unosząc brwi. — Przecież morderstwo jest przerażające, a nie ciekawe! — dodał z oburzeniem, krzyżując przy tym ręce na piersi.

Strateg przewrócił oczyma, cmokając po chwili ze zniecierpliwieniem. Tymczasem Rico, podobnie jak szef, spojrzał w ich kierunku z nieskrywanym zainteresowaniem.

— Morderstwo? — wychrypiał, podczas gdy Skipper uniósł jedną brew.

W głosie oddziałowego specjalisty od wszelkiej maści narzędzi zagłady wyraźnie pobrzmiewała pewna niezdrowa wręcz ekscytacja. Na myśl o tym, że mogło mieć miejsce jakieś zabójstwo, budził się w nim wprost dziecięcy entuzjazm, któremu towarzyszyła nieco niepokojąca żądza sensacji.

— Jakiś czas temu znaleziono ciało Mii Anderson — wyjaśnił Kowalski lekceważącym tonem, jakby nie mówił właśnie o czyjejś śmierci. — Zginęła od jednego wprawnego pchnięcia nożem. Pewnie znaleziono by ją dużo później, gdyby nie pewien przechodzący tamtędy mężczyzna, który raczył od razu zawiadomić policję. — Wzrok naukowca krążył po całej bazie, nie przypatrując się żadnej jej części dłużej niż przez kilka sekund. — Oczywiście, nasi szybko przejęli sprawę, na szczęście przed federalnymi, bo inaczej zaczęliby jeszcze węszyć.

Frank przyglądał mu się z uwagą, słuchając jego wywodu. Nazwisko ofiary padło już przy nim dzisiaj kilkakrotnie, mógłby jednak przysiąc, że słyszał je już wcześniej, a być może nawet zetknął się z tą kobietą osobiście. Przez dłuższą chwilę próbował sobie przypomnieć, w jakich okolicznościach mógł się z nią spotkać. W końcu jego oczy rozszerzyły się w niemym zrozumieniu.

— Czy to nie ona przekazywała nam informację o doktorze Blowhole'u? — Błyskawicznie wbił parę ciekawskich, czekoladowych oczu w postać swojego przełożonego.

Ten, z początku nieco zaskoczony pytaniem Szeregowego, zmarszczył brwi. Założył, że jego podwładni byli tego faktu w pełni świadomi. Jednak pobłażliwość, z którą traktował najmłodszego towarzysza, zwyciężyła i rysy twarzy mężczyzny natychmiast się wygładziły.

— Tak, to ona — oświadczył stanowczo, lecz bez swego rodzaju surowości, z jaką zazwyczaj zwracał się do swoich żołnierzy.

Chłopak w odpowiedzi lekko przytaknął. Zmarszczona skóra jego czoła bezsprzecznie świadczyła o tym, że Frank ponownie zagłębił się w rozmyślaniach. Pamiętał, jak na kilka tygodni przed jego szkoleniem otrzymali zadanie, by namierzyć niejakiego Jaspera Blowhole'a — zwącego siebie doktorem — w którym Skipper rozpoznał swojego dawno niewidzianego wroga. Niestety, mimo wielu informacji, które udało im się zebrać, wszelkie próby ustalenia aktualnego miejsca pobytu niezbyt znanego, ale cieszącego się złą sławą oszusta spełzły na niczym.

W pewnym momencie coś we wspomnieniach przykuło uwagę Franka. Nie bacząc już dłużej na rozmowę, która toczyła się pomiędzy pozostałymi członkami oddziału, kilkakrotnie powtórzył w myślach imię oraz nazwisko tajemniczego doktora, wizualizując przy tym jego inicjały — JB, JB, JB… Mógłby przysiąc, że niedawno gdzieś je widział…

I wtedy go olśniło. Wiadomość! Wiadomość, którą dostał dzisiejszego ranka, była opatrzona tymi właśnie inicjałami! Tylko… Co ten obcy Szeregowemu kryminalista od niego chciał? I — co ważniejsze — co zamierzał zrobić jego bliskim?

* * *

_Mam nadzieję, że rozdział Wam się spodobał; mam również nadzieję, że na kolejny nie będziecie zmuszeni tyle czekać._


	4. Rozdział 3: Gość

_**Nie stworzyłam **_**Pingwinów…**_**, wszelkie prawa do nich ma DreamWorks.**_

_**EDIT (19.12.2014): Musiałam poprawić trochę błędów i zmienić nieco scenę związaną z pojawieniem się Hen w bazie (w poprzedniej wersji Skipper wyszedł nieco OOC, przynajmniej w moim odczuciu).**_

* * *

**Rozdział 3:**

**Gość**

* * *

_Nowy Jork, 15 marca 2012 roku_

* * *

Wypełniony ludźmi nowojorski chodnik przemierzała młoda kobieta, mająca najpewniej około trzydziestu lat. Wzrostem nie wyróżniała się zbytnio z otaczającego ją tłumu. Nawet jej wyraźnie widoczne, kobiece kształty nie stanowiły cechy odstającej od ogólnie przyjętych norm. Dziewczyna bezsprzecznie była urodziwa, nie na tyle jednak, by móc nazwać ją piękną. Prawdę mówiąc, jej widok nasuwał przede wszystkim jedno stwierdzenie — dziewczyna ta wyglądała po prostu zwyczajnie. Podobnie zresztą prezentował się jej ubiór.

Marlene Harrison, bo tak nazywała się krocząca chodnikiem kobieta, wracała właśnie do swojego mieszkania na Manhattanie. Wciąż trudno jej było uwierzyć w to, że mieszkała w — fakt — niezbyt dużym, ale jednak apartamencie, mieszczącym się w dodatku w budynku stojącym nieopodal samego Central Parku. Wiedziała, że gdyby nie ojciec, mogłaby jedynie pomarzyć o takim lokum.

Kobieta szybkim i zdecydowanym krokiem pokonywała kolejne przecznice — korzystając z dnia wolnego, postanowiła rano wybrać się na miasto z nadzieją, że uda jej się wymyślić prezent urodzinowy dla swojego przyjaciela, który będzie jednocześnie efektowny i nie opróżni jej dość szczupłego portfela. Moment, ktoś mógłby zaraz pomyśleć. Przecież mógłby jej pomóc finansowo ojciec, skoro stać go było na zakup apartamentu w samym sercu Manhattanu. I zrobiłby to bezproblemowo, gdyby nie fakt, że panna Harrison bardzo chciała się od niego uniezależnić. Po studiach zajęła się projektowaniem wnętrz, co szło jej całkiem dobrze — prowadziła nawet własną firmę projektową — wciąż jednak nie na tyle dobrze, by nie musiała martwić się drobnymi kłopotami finansowymi.

Delikatny grymas, który widniał na jej twarzy, świadczył o tym, że przedpołudniowa wyprawa nie przyniosła oczekiwanych rezultatów — kobieta wracała do domu z pustymi rękami i pozbawiona jakichkolwiek pomysłów. Na szczęście była już w stanie dostrzec w oddali budynek, w którego kierunku zmierzała. Przyspieszyła kroku, marząc o tym, by wreszcie ściągnąć z nóg botki na kilkucentymetrowym obcasie, który, mimo że nie był niebotycznie wysoki, zdążył już dać się jej we znaki.

Dojście do oszklonych drzwi, prowadzących do przestronnego, wysokiego hallu apartamentowca, zajęło kobiecie kilkanaście minut — nie dość że musiała lawirować pośród przechodniów, to kilkukrotnie zatrzymywała się na skrzyżowaniach, z rosnącą irytacją wyczekując zielonego światła. Dlatego też, gdy delikatna skóra jej dłoni zetknęła się z chłodną powierzchnią metalowej klamki, Marlene poczuła niewymowną wręcz ulgę. Niestety, coś przeszkodziło jej w momencie, kiedy już miała przekroczyć próg budynku.

— Przepraszam, przepraszam! — Dziewczyna usłyszała za sobą kobiecy głos, irytująco wręcz wysoki.

Zacisnęła wargi, ściskając jednocześnie palce na klamce i mając nadzieję, że krzycząca za jej plecami osoba nie zwracała się akurat do niej. Choć jej znajomi bez wątpienia określiliby kobietę jako przyjacielską i otwartą, bez wahania spieszącą z pomocą każdemu, kto tylko jej potrzebował, w tym momencie była zbyt zmęczona, by zachować typową dla siebie pogodę ducha i chęć niesienia pomocy innym. W dodatku obawiała się, że to właśnie do niej kobieta, do której należał ów niemal nienaturalnie piskliwy głos, miała jakąś sprawę.

— Przepraszam! — usłyszała Marlene raz jeszcze, nim wreszcie odważyła się zerknąć przez ramię w kierunku nieznajomej.

Kobieta — ku nieskrywanej frustracji panny Harrison zbliżająca się w jej stronę — nie grzeszyła wzrostem, choć nie można było jej uznać za niską; poza tym dość wysokie, czarne kozaki dodawały jej kilku centymetrów. Ogólnie jej ubiór był stonowany i prezentował się w dość ciemnych barwach — spod szarego, filcowego płaszcza wystawał rąbek sięgającej kolan czarnej, ołówkowej spódnicy. Dłonie kobiety okalały zamszowe rękawiczki w kolorze kości słoniowej, zaś jej szyję oplatała puchowa chusta utrzymana w odcieniach szarości, odsłaniająca gdzieniegdzie kołnierzyk białej koszuli. Przez tę monotonność w kolorystyce stroju barwa krótkich, starannie i równo przyciętych włosów kobiety wyróżniała się jeszcze bardziej — intensywna, ciemna czerwień była chyba najbardziej rzucającym się w oczy elementem jej wizerunku. W dodatku ogromne okulary przeciwsłoneczne, które zasłaniały prawie połowę nieznacznie pociągłej, szczupłej twarzy, nadawały jej nieco groteskowego wyglądu.

Dopiero, gdy nieznajoma zatrzymała się kilka kroków przed Marlene, panna Harrison mogła bliżej przyjrzeć się torbom, które tajemnicza kobieta miała przy sobie. Obie zostały wykonane z czarnej, matowej skóry. Po chwili Marlene dostrzegła również wytłoczenia, którymi została pokryta skóra — jej brwi uniosły się nieznacznie, kiedy rozpoznała naniesione na materiał logo Louis Vuitton.

— Mieszka pani tutaj? — spytała nieznajoma z ciepłym uśmiechem, odwracając tym samym uwagę towarzyszki od swoich kosztownych dodatków.

— Tak — odparła Marlene ostrożnie, nie wiedząc, czy to właśnie powinna była powiedzieć.

— Świetnie! — Jej rozmówczyni niemal podskoczyła z radości. — A wie może pani, gdzie mieszka — tu przerwała na chwilę, sięgając wolną dłonią do kieszeni płaszcza; chwilę potem wyciągnęła z niej nieco już wymiętą karteczkę i odczytała zapisaną na niej informację: — pan Jefferson? — Kobieta spojrzała z nadzieją na towarzyszącą jej osobę. Widząc wahanie na jej twarzy, zwątpiła jednak nieco. — Skipper Jefferson — powtórzyła, jakby bała się, że pytana nie skojarzyła, o kogo jej dokładnie chodziło.

— Myślę, że wiem — odrzekła w końcu Marlene, wciąż z pewną dozą dystansu.

— A mogłabyś mnie do niego zaprowadzić? — Nieznajoma uśmiechnęła się ciepło i z pewnością szczerze.

Marlene doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo jej przyjaciel nie lubił gości, a już zwłaszcza tych niespodziewanych. Każdy z nich — jego zdaniem — mógł być intruzem, chcącym wykraść jego oddziałowi cenne informacje. Tym bardziej zaniepokoił ją obcy akcent pytającej o niego kobiety, w którym dopiero po jakimś czasie rozpoznała wymowę charakterystyczną dla mieszkańców Wysp Brytyjskich. Pozostawało więc pytanie, co ta ubrana w drogie, markowe ubrania i dodatki Brytyjka chciała od jej przyjaciela?

Mimo wciąż jeszcze dręczących ją wątpliwości, Marlene wpuściła nieznajomą do wnętrza apartamentowca. Ta w odpowiedzi uśmiechnęła się z wdzięcznością, jakby nieco rozwiewając podejrzenia panny Harrison. Z drugiej jednak strony mogła tylko grać, chcąc wzbudzić w niej zaufanie. Dziewczyna nie wiedziała, która z tych opcji była bliższa prawdy, nie zaprzątając sobie jednak dalej tym głowy — miała w zwyczaju w miarę możliwości ufać każdemu — prędko dołączyła do czekającej na nią towarzyszki. Kobiety ruszyły razem w stronę mieszczących się w głębi hallu wind. Niestety, ktoś przed nimi również chciał dostać się na wyższe piętra i zmuszone były przeczekać kilka chwil, nim rozsunęły się przed nimi drzwi prowadzące do wnętrza kabiny. W tym czasie Brytyjka — po uprzednim zdjęciu z nosa ogromnych okularów, schowaniu ich do torby i wyjęciu z niej chwilę potem wysadzanego kryształkami Swarovskiego telefonu — nie omieszkała nawiązać pogawędki.

— Coś pięknego jest w tym mieście, prawda? — stwierdziła, spoglądając na Marlene, która z niecierpliwością wpatrywała się w wyświetlacz wskazujący aktualne położenie windy. — Ta różnorodność pod tyloma względami: religijnymi, kulturowymi, rasowymi… — Kobieta kontynuowała z wyraźnym entuzjazmem swoją wypowiedź, jej towarzyszka nie zwracała na nią jednak dłużej uwagi. Prawdę mówiąc, nie miała teraz ochoty na takie pogawędki. Marzyła tylko o tym, by wreszcie rozłożyć się na miękkiej kanapie z książką w dłoni i w akompaniamencie melodyjnych dźwięków stojącego nieopodal radia pogrążyć się w fascynującej lekturze. Tymczasem nieznajoma, zerkając coraz na ekran trzymanego w ręku telefonu, rozprawiała w najlepsze o tym, jak bardzo Nowy Jork przypadł jej do gustu. Właściwie cała podróż na dwudzieste piętro upłynęła na rozmowie — cóż, w zasadzie monologu, który z każdą chwilą stawał się dla Marlene coraz bardziej męczący. Miała już dość tego piskliwego głosu, nieustannie rozbrzmiewającego w niewielkiej kabinie i opiewającego nie zawsze mającą wiele wspólnego z rzeczywistością wspaniałość Miasta, Które Nigdy Nie Śpi.

Jej ulga była więc wręcz niewypowiedziana, gdy wreszcie ujrzała przed sobą tak dobrze znany jej korytarz. W dodatku jej towarzyszka raczyła wreszcie zamilknąć, pochłonięta najwyraźniej baczną obserwacją ciągnącego się na kilkanaście metrów pomieszczenia. Marlene tymczasem ruszyła odruchowo w stronę drzwi ozdobionych tabliczką z jej nazwiskiem, które prowadziły do uwielbianego przez nią mieszkania. Po chwili jednak oprzytomniała, że najpierw powinna zaprowadzić nieznajomą do przyjaciela.

Przez moment zastanawiała się nad tym, czy nie wskazać jej po prostu drzwi, za którymi znajdował się należący do niego apartament, ale ciekawość powodu, dla którego ta kobieta chciała się z nim zobaczyć, przezwyciężyła. Dziewczyna zwróciła się więc do swojej towarzyszki, wciąż jeszcze pozostającej w pobliżu windy i zdobyła się na nieco wymuszony uśmiech, zwracając tym samym na siebie uwagę kobiety.

— Ach, gdzież moje maniery — oświadczyła nagle nieznajoma po wcześniejszym schowaniu telefonu do torebki, zaczynając zbliżać się w kierunku Marlene. — Jestem Helen — przedstawiła się natychmiast po odstawieniu większej torby na podłogę, wyciągając dłoń w stronę nieco zaskoczonej rozmówczyni.

— Marlene — odparła dziewczyna mechanicznie, odwzajemniając niedbale uścisk.

W tym momencie po raz pierwszy miała szansę zetknąć się ze szczupłą dłonią zagadkowej kobiety. Jej chwyt wydał jej się dużo pewniejszy i silniejszy, niż można by się tego spodziewać.

— To… Gdzie mieszka pan Jefferson? — spytała po chwili Helen, podnosząc z ziemi odłożoną wcześniej torbę.

Marlene wskazała odpowiednie drzwi, momentalnie ruszając w ich stronę. Jakie czekało ją zdziwienie, kiedy po kontrolnym naciśnięciu klamki nie natrafiła na żaden opór — niemal zawsze drzwi do bazy jej przyjaciół pozostawały zamknięte, więc odmienny stan rzeczy mógł budzić pewien niepokój, choć z drugiej strony sugerował, że ktoś najprawdopodobniej przebywał we wnętrzu apartamentu. Kobieta otworzyła zatem szerzej drzwi i zdecydowanym krokiem przekroczyła ich próg, nakazując towarzyszce, by podążała za nią. Takie zachowanie na pierwszy rzut oka mogło się wydać nie na miejscu, jednak Marlene przez wzgląd na to, że często tu gościła, czuła się w bazie przyjaciół wyjątkowo swobodnie.

Los chciał, że kobiety weszły do salonu akurat w momencie, gdy wszyscy czterej członkowie zgromadzeni w pomieszczeniu prowadzili jakąś ożywioną dyskusję. Marlene bez nawet odrobiny wahania była w stanie stwierdzić, że rozmowa dotyczyła jakiś spraw związanych z ich pracą. Nie chciała zbyt wiele usłyszeć, więc postanowiła spróbować szybko jakoś oznajmić swoją obecność.

— Coś wymyślimy, tymczasem… — Skipper urwał, zauważywszy stojącą jeszcze w korytarzu przyjaciółkę.

— Cześć! — odparła dziewczyna, zwracając na siebie uwagę pozostałych członków oddziału.

Nim jednak zdążyli oni odwzajemnić jej powitanie, zza jej pleców wyłoniła się Helen. Mężczyźni wyglądali na mocno zdziwionych jej obecnością.

— Ach tak, macie gościa — oświadczyła Marlene, zanim ktokolwiek zdążył coś powiedzieć. — A konkretniej, to wasz szef ma gościa. — Dziewczyna zerknęła znacząco w stronę zaskoczonego i już zapewne nabierającego różnorakich podejrzeń Skippera. Dwójka przyjaciół wymieniła kilka spojrzeń, aż wreszcie mężczyzna zwrócił się do nowoprzybyłej:

— A mogę wiedzieć, z kim mam do czynienia? — spytał ostrożnie i w miarę możliwości najłagodniej, jak tylko mógł, nie chcąc, by kobieta dostrzegła jego podejrzliwość.

— Jestem Helen — powtórzyła słowa wypowiedziane przed kilkoma chwilami na korytarzu; jej twarz natychmiast rozświetlił szeroki, przyjacielski uśmiech. — Helen Rogers. Ale możecie mi mówić po prostu Hen* — dodała natychmiast, spoglądając na resztę wciąż przyglądających się jej mężczyzn.

Frank, który dotąd tylko obserwował krótką wymianę zdań, uśmiechnął się ciepło w odpowiedzi i natychmiast zbliżył się nieco w stronę kobiety. — Bardzo mi miło cię poznać — zapewnił pogodnym tonem. — Jestem Frank — kontynuował — a to moi przyjaciele — Rico i Kowalski — dodał, wskazując na dwójkę towarzyszy, którzy — każdy na swój sposób — przywitali się z gościem.

Tymczasem Marlene przyglądała się badawczo Skipperowi, który natychmiast po zasłyszeniu godności swojego gościa znacznie się rozluźnił. Dziewczyna uniosła jedną z ciemnych brwi. Czyli jej przypuszczenia, jakoby Helen stanowiła nieproszonego gościa, mijały się najwyraźniej z prawdą. Mężczyzna, widząc pytający wzrok przyjaciółki, westchnął cicho.

Zbliżył się do niej szybkim krokiem tak, by pozostałym trudniej było usłyszeć jego słowa. — Przepraszam, ale to sprawy służbowe i nie chciałbym, żebyś się w nie mieszała — oznajmił stanowczym tonem, dając jej tym samym do zrozumienia, że powinna opuścić bazę.

— Jasne — bąknęła Marlene, krzyżując ręce na piersiach i zerkając gdzieś w bok. W sumie nie mogła spodziewać się po nim innej reakcji. Skipper był paranoikiem, co do tego każdy by się z nią zgodził. Nawet ją, choć należała do jego najbliższych przyjaciół, skrycie podejrzewał o szpiegowanie jego oddziału. Co prawda nie przyznawał się do tego, ale ona i tak wiedziała swoje. — To ja będę już lecieć — odparła tym razem dużo głośniej, przerywając mającą miejsce wymianę zdań i ściągając na siebie uwagę wszystkich obecnych w pomieszczeniu.

Dziewczyna odwróciła się i szybkim krokiem przemierzyła korytarz. — A, i pamiętajcie, że zaprosiłam was na dzisiaj na obiad — dodała jeszcze na odchodnym, nim zdążyła zniknąć na za drzwiami.

— Bardzo miła z niej osoba — stwierdziła Hen, jakby nie dostrzegając irytacji, jaką odczuwała w jej towarzystwie Marlene. — To wasza przyjaciółka, tak? — Przypominało to bardziej stwierdzenie niż pytanie. — Wiedziałam. — Jej twarz rozjaśnił wyraz satysfakcji, gdy dostrzegła reakcję zdziwionych towarzyszy.

Frank zmarszczył tymczasem brwi. — Tak w ogóle co cię do nas sprowadza, Hen? — spytał zaciekawiony, wpatrując się niepewnie w nadzwyczaj spokojnego szefa.

Nim jednak kobieta zdążyła otworzyć usta, Skipper odpowiedział Szeregowemu: — Panna Rogers jest z brytyjskiego wywiadu. Mam za zadanie zapewnić jej bezpieczny powrót do Londynu — wyjaśnił pokrótce, wolnym krokiem ruszając z powrotem w stronę okna.

Frank, usłyszawszy wypowiedź szefa, jakby się ożywił, a na jego twarzy pojawiła się niezrozumiała dla nikogo oprócz niego ulga. Helen tymczasem spojrzała na dowódcę zdziwiona i nieco zaniepokojona zarazem. Nie sądziła najwyraźniej, by wszyscy członkowie oddziału powinni zostać tak szybko wtajemniczeni w szczegóły zadania powierzonego ich szefowi.

— Spokojnie — tym razem Skipper zwracał się do niej. — Jeśli miałbym zamiar udać się do Anglii, oni i tak pojechaliby tam ze mną. — Mężczyzna zamilkł, nawet nie spoglądając w stronę swojego gościa. Nie zanosiło się na to, by chciał kontynuować swoją wypowiedź, więc reszta obecnych w pomieszczeniu wróciła do przerwanej wcześniej rozmowy.

Skipper tymczasem wpatrywał się nieobecnym wzrokiem w widoczny za oknem Central Park. Mimo dość zaskakującego — bo wcześniejszego, niż się spodziewał — pojawienia się w bazie Helen, wciąż jeszcze wracał myślami do zasłyszanej niedawno informacji o morderstwie Mii Anderson. Niepokoiło go ono nie tylko ze względu na fakt, że pomagała im w misji skierowanej przeciwko jego wrogowi — kobieta była bowiem zamieszana w pewną dość kontrowersyjną operację, w której uczestniczyli również dwaj z członków oddziału — on oraz Rico. Dlatego też Skipper zaczął snuć podejrzenia, że usunięto ją właśnie z powodu tego dla wielu niewygodnego szczegółu. Nie miał jednak szans dokładniej tego przeanalizować, ponieważ stanął przed nim Kowalski z wyraźnie widocznym na twarzy niezadowoleniem.

— Kiedy szef planuje wyjeżdżać? — zapytał mimo wszystko obojętnym tonem.

— W poniedziałek. — Skipper, wyrwany z zamyślenia, zerknął w stronę Helen, która nadal rozmawiała z Frankiem i coraz zezowała w kierunku przysłuchującemu się im Rico, śmiejąc się przy tym serdecznie.

Kowalski, zauważywszy wzrok szefa, odchrząknął znacząco, chcąc zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. — A na jak długo? — dopytywał, tym razem już z pewnym zniecierpliwieniem.

Skipper obdarzył go nieco zdziwionym spojrzeniem, marszcząc przy tym brwi. Nie rozumiał, czemu oddziałowemu strategowi aż tak zależało na informacjach na temat wyjazdu, skoro i tak pozostały do niego jeszcze cztery dni.

— Zostaniemy tam przez tydzień — odparł ostrożnie niższy mężczyzna.

— Przez tydzień? — Oczy naukowca stały się nagle dużo większe. — Ale pracuję właśnie nad nowym, genialnym wynalazkiem, a tam nie będę mieć dostępu do odpowiedniego sprzętu! — zakrzyknął z niekrytym rozczarowaniem i pretensją w głosie.

— Przeżyjesz — stwierdził lekceważąco szef, przewróciwszy wcześniej oczami. — Dosyć zresztą już tych genialnych wynalazków zbudowałeś, a żaden z nich się długo nie ostał — dodał nieco zgryźliwie, uśmiechając się kwaśno.

— Ale… — Kowalski chciał najpewniej dodać coś na swoją obronę, lecz Skipper okazał się szybszy.

— Dajcie spokój, S…

— Szefie! — warknął natychmiast strateg, nie pozwalając przełożonemu dokończyć.

Ten spojrzał na podwładnego z lekką irytacją, nie rozumiejąc jego gwałtownej reakcji. — Czemu się tak od razu rzucasz? To tylko imię!

— Imię, którego nienawidzę — mruknął naukowiec, patrząc z wyrzutem na szefa.

Skipper ponownie przewrócił oczami. Czasami zachowanie Kowalskiego drażniło go do tego stopnia, że ledwo powstrzymywał się przed trzaśnięciem go w twarz. Raczej do tego nie dochodziło, choć czasami zdarzały się sytuacje, kiedy trzeba było w dość gwałtowny sposób przywołać naukowca do porządku.

— To nie do mnie należała decyzja — bronił się, powracając do tematu wyjazdu. — Dowództwo stwierdziło, że skoro już mamy jechać do Londynu, to załatwimy dla nich jeszcze kilka spraw. I wierz mi, ten cały wyjazd też mi nie pasuje — dodał, zaś na jego twarzy ponownie pojawił się kwaśny uśmiech.

— Ma coś szef do Londyńczyków? — zapytał zaciekawiony Szeregowy, który od kilku chwil przysłuchiwał się wymianie zdań.

Skipper spojrzał w kierunku Hen, która właśnie wyłoniła się z korytarza i z niezwykłym zapałem zaczęła rozglądać się po bazie, jakby stanowiła ona jakiś niespotykany obiekt badań. Kobieta zdążyła już ustawić swoje bagaże pod ścianą i zdjąć z siebie płaszcz oraz chustę, które pozostawiła zawieszone na wieszaku stojącym tuż obok drzwi. Sprawiała wrażenie osoby bardzo przyjaznej i niebudzącej żadnych podejrzeń, coś jednak przykuwało w niej uwagę, psując nieco ten niewinny wizerunek — ona wszystko dookoła siebie tak szalenie uważnie obserwowała…

— Niby nie…

* * *

_Londyn, 15 marca 2012 roku_

* * *

Chrzęst żwiru niósł się wraz z chłodnym wiatrem między licznymi źdźbłami pożółkłych traw. Z łatwością można było między nimi dostrzec przecinającą nieużytki drogę, po której z niezbyt imponującą prędkością poruszało się czarne auto. Określenie marki sunącego w oddali pojazdu nie należało do najłatwiejszych, jednak jego smukła, opływowa sylwetka i jasne, metaliczne lśnienie srebrnawych wykończeń sugerowały, że z pewnością nie był to tani nabytek. Tylko dlaczego ktoś, kogo było stać na taki samochód, zechciał się zapuszczać na niegdyś przemysłowe, a teraz niemal kompletnie opuszczone peryferia Londynu?

Auto powoli zbliżało się do wyłaniającego się spomiędzy zarośli budynku, w czasach swej świetności będącego całkiem pokaźnych rozmiarów fabryką. Teraz jednak cegły, z których została wymurowana, poszarzały i z czasem zaczęły pękać. We framugach licznych okien pozostały jedynie ostre, przydymione odłamki szkła, będące skromnymi pozostałościami po dawnych szybach. Pokrycie dachu, niezbyt dobrze widoczne z ziemi, wyglądało na niewymieniane może nawet od momentu wzniesienia fabryki. Wyłączny dowód na to, że budynek ten wciąż jeszcze był użytkowany, stanowiły duże, połyskujące srebrzyście drzwi z falistej blachy prowadzące do najpewniej zrujnowanego wnętrza.

Po chwili odgłos chrzęszczącego żwiru ucichł. Z Jaguara wysiadła dwójka młodych, pozornie zwyczajnych ludzi. Kobieta, znacznie niższa od towarzyszącego jej mężczyzny, ubrana była w zwężające się ku dołowi, ciemne dżinsy i jasną, bawełnianą bluzkę. Poły jej beżowego prochowca falowały na wietrze, dodatkowo podskakując podczas każdego kolejnego kroku. Towarzysz kobiety również miał na sobie dżinsy oraz turkusowy T–shirt z nadrukowanym na nim kreskówkowym wizerunkiem dziobaka, na który narzucił czarną, skórzaną kurtkę.

— To jaką ustalamy wersję? — Eve spojrzała na niego pytająco.

— Mówimy po prostu, że zgodnie z doniesieniami od informatora wiadomość już dotarła do adresata — odparł Parker nieco znudzonym głosem, wzruszając lekko ramionami. — Ale bez komentarzy. — Momentalnie skierował wzrok na towarzyszkę, próbując ją skarcić za kąśliwe uwagi pod adresem ich nowego przełożonego, którymi podzieliła się z nim w czasie jazdy.

Z początku w odpowiedzi usłyszał jedynie głośne, ostentacyjne westchnięcie. Trochę już zaczęło go irytować to, jak niedojrzale zachowywała się często jego współpracowniczka — niczym naburmuszona nastolatka nie potrafiła pogodzić się z faktem, że od kilku tygodni miała nowego szefa. W dodatku działał on w sposób kompletnie dla niej niepojęty, tracąc czas na — jej zdaniem — zupełnie niepotrzebne działania.

— Wiesz przecież, że mam rację — powiedziała z naciskiem, spoglądając gdzieś w dal. — Że…

— Koniec tematu — uciął stanowczo. — To twój szef i powinnaś uszanować jego decyzje.

— Nawet, jeśli są zwyczajnie głupie? — zapytała wyzywająco. — Nawet, jeśli mogą zagrozić powodzeniu zadania? — Kobieta wpatrzyła się w niego pytająco i lekko prowokująco zarazem.

— Przesadzasz już, Eve. — Zgromił ją wzrokiem, dając tym samym do zrozumienia, że uważał temat za zamknięty.

— Daj spokój, Ed — burknęła, przewracając oczami.

— Edwin, jak już — wycedził mężczyzna, chowając ręce do kieszeni spodni i odwracając wzrok.

Eve zmarszczyła brwi, nie przestając lustrować swojego towarzysza. Od jakiegoś czasu zachowywał się dość… niecodziennie. Jakby to nie był on, lecz ktoś zupełnie inny, obcy — zarówno pod względem zachowania, jak i nastawienia do świata.

— Coś… coś ty taki spięty? — wykrztusiła w końcu nieco oskarżycielskim tonem.

Parker milczał jednak, jakby kompletnie zignorował pytanie swojej współpracowniczki. Zaczął z wolna przyspieszać kroku, sprawiając wrażenie, że próbuje uciec przed pytającym spojrzeniem Eve. Dwójka ludzi prędko dotarła do bramy wykonanej z blachy. Edwin wyciągnął rękę i chwycił za klamkę. Drzwi ustąpiły natychmiast pod jego naciskiem, ukazując tonące w lekkim półmroku wnętrze budynku.

— Nawet nie zamyka na klucz — mruknęła Eve z przyganą, wyraźnie tym faktem zdegustowana.

Parker przewrócił oczami i bezzwłocznie spojrzał wymownie na coś, co znajdowało się ponad ich głowami. Kobieta, śledząc jego wzrok, dostrzegła niewielkich rozmiarów kamerę, sprytnie ukrytą przed wzrokiem postronnych.

— I monitoring ma niby wystarczyć? — Jego wspólniczka spojrzała na niego zdziwiona.

Edwin westchnął tylko, będąc już coraz bardziej zniecierpliwionym. — Jak ma tam prawdziwy arsenał, to wystarczy — dodał po chwili, wkraczając do wnętrza starej fabryki.

Eve powiodła za nim niepewnie wzrokiem. Jakoś budynek, który się przed nią wznosił, nie wzbudzał w niej zaufania. Coś w tych niszczejących, ceglanych murach było niepokojącego, jakby krzyczało, żeby trzymać się od tego obiektu z daleka. W końcu jednak, po chwili wahania, przekroczyła próg kryjówki swojego nowego szefa. Od razu uderzył ją niezbyt subtelny zapach stęchlizny, który utrzymywał się w budynku, a którego ze względu na sporą ilość pobitych okien raczej nie powinno być. Kobieta skrzywiła się nieco — nienawidziła, jak którykolwiek z jej współpracowników lub kontrahentów zajmował jakąś starą — spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy — ruderę, co niestety miało miejsce dość często. Mimo tego ruszyła posłusznie za swoim towarzyszem.

Znajdowali się w dość sporej hali, która generalnie świeciła pustką. Tylko w kilku miejscach na betonowej posadzce leżały sterty gruzu i innych śmieci, które albo miały stanowić kryjówkę dla czegoś zupełnie innego, albo po prostu zostały tu pozostawione. Ściany tego całkiem dużego pomieszczenia nie były w zbyt dobrym stanie — w wielu miejscach kruszył się i odpryskiwał stary tynk, gdzieniegdzie brakowało nawet pojedynczych cegieł. Całość dopełniały popękana, wylana z betonu posadzka i zrujnowane poszycie dachu, tworząc dość nędzny obraz wnętrza starego budynku.

— Witam w moich skromnych progach! — Męski głos, dochodzący z bliżej nieokreślonego miejsca, poniósł się echem wśród ceglanych ścian.

— No, progi to ty masz rzeczywiście bardzo skromne. — Eve skrzyżowała ręce na piersi, kpiącym spojrzeniem omiatając wnętrze starej fabryki.

Mężczyzna, który wyrósł tuż przed nimi jakby spod ziemi, zmrużył lekko oczy, udając jednak, że nie usłyszał tego ironicznego komentarza. Szybkim krokiem zbliżył się do gości. Jego twarz rozświetlał szeroki uśmiech, choć bardziej uważny obserwator dostrzegłby, że z pewnością nie był on do końca szczery.

— Mam nadzieję, że macie dla mnie dobre wieści — odparł Jasper bez nawet cienia entuzjazmu, co zupełnie kłóciło się z radosnym wyrazem jego twarzy.

— Z pewnością — potwierdził Edwin, podając dłoń swojemu świeżo upieczonemu szefowi i uśmiechając się do niego nieznacznie.

— Czyżby wszystko szło zgodnie z planem? — Blowhole'a wyraźnie ucieszyło stwierdzenie towarzysza, choć nie dał do końca tego po sobie poznać.

— Wedle zapewnień informatora, wiadomość dotarła już do celu — stwierdziła Eve nonszalancko, gwałtownie wcinając się do rozmowy.

— To świetnie. — Jasper niechętnie zerknął w stronę kobiety, wyczuwając najwyraźniej w jej tonie pewną zgryźliwość. — Cóż, nie zwykłem rozstrzygać tu moich spraw służbowych… — zaczął, jednak nie dane mu było dokończyć.

— Na szczęście — Eve wcięła się zaraz po tym, jak Blowhole skończył wypowiadać ostatnią sylabę. — Już myślałam, że będziemy tak tu kwitnąć. — Jasper prędko obdarzył ją zaskoczonym i nieco zniesmaczonym spojrzeniem.

Eve w odpowiedzi na jego reakcję uśmiechnęła się kwaśno. Mężczyzna, widząc jej wyraz twarzy, zaczął się spodziewać, że kobieta lada moment wystawi mu język, czego mimo wszystko nie zrobiła. Jasper stwierdził, że musiała najwyraźniej uznać to za niestosowne i zbyt jednak dziecinne jak na wymianę zdań między przełożonym a podwładną. Ogólnie jej postawa zaczynała go już irytować — nie podobała mu się ta jej nonszalancja i to, jak arogancko przerwała jego wypowiedź, zupełnie jak… jak on miał w zwyczaju to robić.

Nie minął moment, gdy doktor błyskawicznie odwrócił od niej wzrok, uprzytomniając sobie, że najpewniej wpatruje się w nią już zdecydowanie zbyt długo. Wodząc wzrokiem po widocznej w oddali ścianie, próbował szybko zebrać myśli po tym, jak został gwałtownie wyrwany z kontekstu. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili w jego umyśle pojawiły się słowa, które zamierzał wypowiedzieć.

— Zapraszam was do mojego loftu! — oświadczył niemalże oficjalnym tonem, tak jakby był agentem nieruchomości chcącym sprzedać dwójce potencjalnych nabywców wspaniałe mieszkanie.

— Loftu? — spytała sceptycznie Eve, nieprzekonana jego zachowaniem.

Jasper jednak odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył przed siebie, kompletnie ignorując jej wypowiedź. Kobieta, wyraźnie tym faktem niezadowolona, fuknęła pod nosem kilka słów, których jej towarzysze nie zdołali albo zwyczajnie nie chcieli usłyszeć. W końcu posłusznie podążyła w ślad za mężczyznami, którzy kierowali się w stronę metalowych, prostych schodów, przylegających do jedynej pozbawionej okien ściany. Eve dopiero teraz je dostrzegła; podobnie jak cały budynek nie wzbudziły w niej zaufania, stąd zaczęła się obawiać, że ów „loft" nie wyglądał tak wspaniale, jak Jasper zdawał się sądzić.

Jej nieufność wzrosła zresztą, gdy przyszło jej stanąć u podstawy wąskich schodków, wykonanych głównie z miejscami już podziurawionej metalowej siatki. Uniosła głowę, zerkając krytycznie w stronę swoich towarzyszy, którzy zdążyli już niemal dojść do niewielkich rozmiarów platformy wieńczącej wątpliwej jakości schody. Wyglądała ona zresztą równie nieciekawie, została bowiem wykonana z kilku skręconych i wzmocnionych metalowymi kątownikami kawałków grubszej blachy.

Kobieta przełknęła ślinę i ostrożnie postawiła pierwszy krok. Siatka jakby odkształciła się nieco pod wpływem jej ciężaru, Eve postanowiła jednak zignorować ten fakt. Wbiła spojrzenie w sufit ponad nią i powoli wspinała się coraz wyżej, trzymając się przy tym kurczowo poręczy, a raczej kawałka aluminiowej rurki, który miał w jakimś stopniu ją zastępować. Wędrówka na platformę nie sprawiała kobiecie ani trochę przyjemności, co z łatwością można było dostrzec na jej stężałej twarzy.

Jasper otworzył tymczasem drzwi, które wychodziły na platformę, i wpuścił Parkera do długiego, ciemnego pomieszczenia, wyłaniającego się zza ciemnobrązowego, metolowego skrzydła. Po tym, jak jego towarzysz przekroczył próg, doktor zerknął w stronę wciąż jeszcze wspinającej się po schodach kobiety. Widząc jej nieobecny wzrok i napięte mięśnie, zbliżył się w stronę najwyższego stopnia. Chciał jakoś pomóc swojej podwładnej, nie wiedział jednak za bardzo, jak.

— Wszystko w porządku? — zapytał ostrożnie, nie chcąc sprawić wrażenia za nadto zmartwionego.

— Jak najlepszym. — Kobieta wbiła w niego zirytowane spojrzenie; wypowiedziane przed momentem stwierdzenie właściwie wysyczała. — Nienawidzę takich schodów — mruknęła ciszej i jakby łagodniej, szybko spoglądając gdzieś w bok.

Blowhole nie miał pojęcia, jak powinien zareagować na jej wyznanie. Stał więc dalej u szczytu schodów, opierając się o barierkę i przyglądając zbliżającej się kobiecie. Widząc tę chwilę słabości, którą zapewne miała sobie za złe, nie potrafił dalej patrzeć na nią tylko jak na nie do końca dojrzałą i stale kontestującą blondynkę. Coś w niej było, co Eve starała się ukryć. Coś, co definiowało to, kim tak naprawdę była.

Kobieta — ku swojej niezmiernej uldze — dotarła już prawie do platformy, jej towarzysz wciąż jednak stał u szczytu schodów, blokując jej przejście. Odchrząknęła znacząco, dalej czując na sobie wzrok Jaspera. Nietrudno jej było zgadnąć, że doktor najwyraźniej doszczętnie pogrążył się we własnych myślach. Kręcąc głową z rezygnacją, pokonała ostatni stopień. Znalazła się naprzeciw Blowhole'a; dzieliło ich najwyżej dwadzieścia centymetrów. Kobieta okazała się zbyt niska, by mogła spojrzeć mu w oczy, jednak sama jej bliskość prędko stała się dla doktora na tyle kłopotliwa, by natychmiast ustąpił jej miejsca. Eve od razu go wyminęła i, nawet nie odwracając się w jego stronę, podążyła w kierunku drzwi prowadzących do — jak to ujął jej szef — loftu.

Jasper powiódł za nią wzrokiem, przyglądając się, jak przekracza próg kilkumetrowej długości korytarza, na którego końcu znajdowały się kolejne, tym razem jednak wykonane z drewna, szare drzwi. Prowadziły one do sporej wielkości prostokątnego pomieszczenia, będącego najpewniej główną częścią lokum zajmowanego przez doktora Blowhole'a. Ścianę znajdującą się naprzeciw wejścia w większości stanowiło wysokie i ciągnące się przez niemal całą jej długość okno, z którego rozpościerał się widok na porośnięte wysoką trawą tereny poprzemysłowe i majaczącą w oddali Tamizę. Jego obecność sprawiała, że pokój nie musiał być w ciągu dnia oświetlany dodatkowo sztucznym światłem.

Mimo skromnego umeblowania wygląd pomieszczenia nie zdawał się być zbyt surowy. Podłoga została wyłożona ciemnymi panelami, które lekko pobłyskiwały. Po obu stronach drzwi ustawiono długie, jasne kanapy, tuż za którymi znajdowały się dodatkowe pary drzwi, prowadzące najpewniej do pozostałych pomieszczeń loftu. Wzdłuż krótszych ścian stały potężne regały, uginające się pod ciężarem niezliczonej ilości różnej wielkości książek oraz wypełnionych po brzegi teczek.

— Jutro jedziemy do Kopenhagi — zaczął Jasper, przekraczając próg pomieszczenia. — We dwójkę — dodał jeszcze, zerkając w stronę Parkera.

Szybkim krokiem wyminął podwładnych i skierował się w stronę najbardziej przykuwającego uwagę, całkiem sporego biurka, stojącego pod oknem. Obszedłszy je, Jasper odsunął krzesło, które, sunąc po betonowej podłodze, zawyło niemiłosiernie, i opadł na nie. Gdy podnosił głowę, poczuł na sobie czyjeś zdziwione spojrzenie.

— Jak to we dwójkę? Czy to znaczy, że ja… ja nie jadę? — To Eve wbiła parę zaskoczonych piwnych oczu w sylwetkę swojego nowego przełożonego.

— Ktoś z nas musi zostać na Wyspach i informować pozostałych o postępach, a ty masz ku temu najlepsze kwalifikacje — wyjaśnił spokojnie i przekonująco, nie zaszczycając jej nawet przelotnym spojrzeniem i dalej przeglądał jakieś porozrzucane na blacie biurka papiery.

Kobieta dłuższą chwilę wpatrywała się w Blowhole'a zupełnie osłupiała, jakby nie zrozumiawszy jeszcze przekazanej jej przed momentem informacji. W jej głowie zapanował mętlik — nie miała pojęcia, czy powinna się z tego cieszyć, czy wręcz przeciwnie. Przecież w ten sposób była odsuwana na bok! I to właśnie ta myśl najpewniej tak ją rozwścieczyła.

— Phi, jakie kwalifikacje? — Na jej twarzy momentalnie zaczął malować się wręcz nienaturalny gniew. — Wy po prostu nie chcecie, żebym z wami współpracowała! — warknęła oskarżycielsko, łypiąc w ich stronę z furią. — Próbujecie się mnie pozbyć, wykluczyć z zespołu — stwierdziła po chwili, już nieco spokojniejsza. — Skoro tak, to żegnam.

Nie dając szansy swoim towarzyszom na reakcję, w mgnieniu oka odwróciła się na pięcie i z głośnym trzaskiem uderzających o framugę drzwi opuściła pomieszczenie. Szybkim krokiem pokonała platformę i, jakby zapominając o wcześniejszych obawach, w przypływie złości sfrunęła po niszczejących schodach. Gdy jej stopy wreszcie dotknęły betonowej posadzki, będącej już pewnym gruntem, kobieta, zaciskając mocno pięści, ruszyła prędko w stronę drzwi z falistej blachy. Powiedzieć, że była wściekła, zdecydowanie nie wystarczało. Jej ciałem po prostu miotała furia.

— Co on sobie wyobraża?! — mruknęła do siebie znacznie podniesionym głosem. — Jest po prostu niemożliwy! Boże, czemu ona w ogóle wpadła na pomysł zatrudniania akurat go?! — Eve coraz bardziej zbliżała się do wyjścia. — Cholerny palant! — wrzasnęła, odwracając się nieznacznie i spoglądając na coraz mniejsze schody.

Nie był to bynajmniej koniec jej złorzeczeń, reszta wyzwisk skierowanych pod adresem Jaspera zniknęła jednak za zatrzaskiwanymi z impetem drzwiami. Po kilku sekundach w opuszczonej fabryce na powrót zapanowała głucha cisza, która teraz zdawała się być nad wyraz spokojna.

* * *

Parker niemal natychmiast zaczął przyglądać się twarzy Jaspera, szukając na niej jakichkolwiek wskazówek, które pomogłyby mu zrozumieć decyzję szefa. Był szczerze zaskoczony zachowaniem Eve, choć musiał przyznać, że w pewnym stopniu ją rozumiał. Jednak przyczyny, dla których powinna zostać w Londynie, w dalszym ciągu pozostawały dla niego niejasne. Blowhole tymczasem nie pozwolił sobie na jakąkolwiek reakcję emocjonalną na humory swojej podwładnej, wciąż zachowując kamienny wyraz twarzy.

— Spokojnie, na pewno wróci — odparł doktor ze stoickim spokojem, przerywając w końcu milczenie, które na dłuższą chwilę zapanowało w pomieszczeniu.

— Ale… Czemu? — Parker zerknął wciąż zdziwiony i lekko zaniepokojony w stronę drzwi, za którymi przed momentem zniknęła jego współpracowniczka.

Jego pytanie zawisło w powietrzu, przez moment pozostając bez odpowiedzi. Edwin odniósł wrażenie, że Jasper nie do końca chce się przed nim przyznać do powodu, dla którego Eve nie mogła pojechać z nimi. Doktor westchnął w końcu ciężko, najwyraźniej już zmęczony pytającym wzrokiem Parkera.

— Zostaje tutaj, bo jeszcze by mi zastrzeliła przesłuchiwaną, a tego chciałbym uniknąć — wyjaśnił Blowhole chłodnym, choć dość cichym głosem.

— Zaraz, zaraz — zastrzeliłaby przesłuchiwaną? — Edwin zmarszczył brwi, nadal najpewniej nie zrozumiawszy, o co doktorowi chodziło.

Jasper po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu spojrzał w stronę towarzysza. Uważnie zlustrował jego postać, jakby wciąż nie wiedząc, czy może mu zdradzić nieco więcej szczegółów. Koniec końców powrócił jednak do przeglądania trzymanych w dłoniach dokumentów.

— To długa historia — skwitował krótko, uśmiechając się przy tym gorzko.

* * *

Jasne włosy opierającej się o czarny pojazd kobiety coraz poruszały się pod wpływem lekkich powiewów wiatru. Jej twarz zdawała się nie wyrażać żadnych emocji, mimo tego nadal dało się dostrzec nieznaczny grymas, który wykrzywiał jej usta. Jej umysł wciąż jeszcze absorbowały myśli związane z Jasperem. Choć Eve zdołała się już nieco uspokoić, w dalszym ciągu co jakiś czas znajdowała dodatkowe niewybredne określenia, które mogłaby mu przypisać.

Gdyby tego było mało, Edwin od dłuższego czasu przebywał we wnętrzu opuszczonej fabryki i nie zanosiło się na to, by miał ją szybko opuścić. Kobieta zaczynała się już coraz bardziej niecierpliwić — powoli układała nawet w głowie plan zakładający powrót do budynku i wyciągnięcie z niego siłą swojego współpracownika. Na szczęście nie była zmuszona wprowadzać go w życie.

Drzwi z blachy falistej zawyły donośnie i z wnętrza budynku wyłoniła się sylwetka Parkera. Mężczyzna szybkim krokiem ruszył w kierunku samochodu. Dostrzegając po drodze zniecierpliwienie, z jakim przyglądała się mu oczekująca go towarzyszka, wygrzebał z kieszeni dżinsów kluczyki i zdalnie otworzył pojazd.

Eve, nawet na niego nie czekając, szarpnęła za klamkę i w ciągu kilku chwil znalazła się na miękkim skórzanym siedzeniu. Powoli zaczerpnęła powietrza, od razu czując przypływ ulgi — wreszcie mogła opuścić to przeklęte miejsce.

— Co za idiota — mruknęła, gdy drzwi od strony kierowcy już się zatrzasnęły.

Edwin rozsiadł się w fotelu i sięgnął po pas, zerkając przy tym na swoją wspólniczkę. Musiał przyznać, że niezwykle bawił go nieco jeszcze naburmuszony wyraz jej twarzy.

— Podoba ci się — stwierdził po chwili z głupkowatym uśmiechem przylepionym do twarzy.

— Co? — Eve spojrzała na niego ze zdumieniem i oburzeniem. — Oczywiście, że mi się nie podoba! Jest głupi, bez powodu traci mnóstwo czasu. Zależy mu tylko na osobistych porachunkach. Nie wiem, czemu ona go w ogóle zatrudniła! — burknęła jeszcze bardziej oburzona.

Jej towarzysz przewrócił jedynie oczami, próbując powstrzymać śmiech. Kobieta prędko dostrzegła rozbawienie malujące się na jego twarzy, co jeszcze bardziej ją zirytowało. Najchętniej wysiadłaby z pojazdu, gdyby nie fakt, że ani perspektywa pozostania tutaj, ani wracania na piechotę do centrum Londynu nie była zbyt zachęcająca.

— Jedziemy już czy nie? — spytała cierpko, wbijając wzrok w obraz rozpościerający się za szybą.

Parker otworzył z uśmiechem usta, chcąc najwyraźniej coś jeszcze dodać, jednak, ujrzawszy jej wyraz twarzy, zaniechał odpowiedzi. Zamiast tego przekręcił włożone wcześniej do stacyjki kluczyki. We wnętrzu pojazdu natychmiast rozległ się przyjemny pomruk silnika Jaguara, który momentalnie ruszył z miejsca. Mężczyzna skierował jadące wolno auto wzdłuż wysypanej żwirem drogi, w dalszym ciągu milcząc. Zapewne cała jazda z powrotem do centrum Londynu upłynęłaby w towarzystwie dość niezręcznej ciszy, gdyby Edwin nagle nie zmarszczył brwi, zerkając przez moment w stronę towarzyszki. Zdawało się, że właśnie o czymś sobie przypomniał.

— Jak masz na nazwisko? — rzucił ot tak, tym razem nie odrywając wzroku od drogi; z jego twarzy z łatwością dało się jednak wyczytać nieskrywaną ciekawość.

— Falcon. Eve Falcon — odparła kobieta machinalnie, nie mając pojęcia, dlaczego jej wspólnik o to pytał.

Wciąż wpatrywała się w poprzemysłowy krajobraz za oknem. Z pozoru wydawała się być zupełnie już spokojna, w dalszym ciągu jednak do końca nie ochłonęła po dość widowiskowym wybuchu złości.

— Prawdziwe nazwisko — uściślił Edwin natychmiast. W kącikach jego ust zamajaczył nieco złośliwy uśmieszek.

Eve wbiła wzrok w swoje spoczywające na udach dłonie, milcząc uparcie. Nietrudno było zgadnąć, że kobieta nie chciała najwyraźniej podzielić się z towarzyszem tą informacją. Zamiast tego z rosnącą uwagą zaczęła przyglądać się swoim stosunkowo krótkim palcom. Parker, dostrzegłszy jej reakcję, postanowił spróbować nieco inaczej.

— Co wiesz na temat niejakiej Mony Adler? — Zerknął kątem oka w stronę Eve, bacznie obserwując zmieniający się wyraz jej twarzy.

Bez problemu spostrzegł, że kobieta momentalnie stała się spięta, zaś jej usta wykrzywił delikatny grymas. Wciąż nie odwracając wzroku od dłoni, zacisnęła mocno palce na krawędziach płaszcza, tak jakby w ten sposób próbowała pozbyć się starannie skrywanych uczuć. Skąd on mógł o niej wiedzieć? To pewnie sprawka tego kretyna — pomyślała od razu — który będzie mnie teraz gnębił. Chyba że…

— Czy to jest powód, dla którego nie jadę z wami do Kopenhagi? — spytała bezpośrednio po dłuższej chwili zamyślenia; jej głos był wyprany z jakichkolwiek emocji.

— Powiedzmy — potwierdził Edwin ostrożnie, nie będąc pewnym, czy Eve powinna o tym wiedzieć.

Kobieta ostrożnie pokiwała głową. Poczuła przybierającą w niej zupełnie nową falę gniewu, tym razem jednak postanowiła trzymać nerwy na wodzy. Kolejny wybuch w tym przypadku w niczym by jej nie pomógł. Mimo tego że Parker poruszył dość skomplikowaną i znienawidzoną przez nią kwestię, była zmuszona coś mu odpowiedzieć — wiedziała aż za dobrze, że jej towarzysz nie dałby tak łatwo za wygraną.

— Znałam ją. — Niczego więcej nie odważyła się powiedzieć. W głębi serca miała nadzieję na to, że Parker przestanie drążyć ten temat.

— Znałaś? — Niestety, jej towarzysz nie chciał poprzestać na tej informacji.

Eve westchnęła głęboko, nie mając pojęcia, od czego powinna zacząć i czy w ogóle była w stanie podzielić się z Edwinem związaną z tą kobietą historią, bardzo zresztą dla niej bolesną i mającą bezpośredni związek z jej niezbyt ciekawą i przyjemną przeszłością. Nie znosiła wracać wspomnieniami do zdarzeń, które rozegrały się przed wieloma latami i brutalnie zepchnęły ją na przestępczą ścieżkę. A przyczyniła się do tego przede wszystkim jedna osoba — Mona Adler.

* * *

_*_Hen_ po angielsku oznacza _kura_._

_**Wreszcie udało mi się skończyć ten nieszczęsny 15 marca… Uff. Spokojnie, kolejne dni nie będą już tak rozciągnięte w czasie — trochę poskacze i… A zresztą zobaczycie. ;)**_

_**Co sądzicie o pojawieniu się Marlene oraz Hen? Ta pierwsza nie stanowi raczej tak naiwnej bohaterki jak w **_**Pingwinach…**_**, zaś ta druga jest jednym z nielicznym z bohaterów, którzy będą co nieco OOC, ze względu na fakt, że gdyby była taka jak w serialu, jak dla mnie (a raczej z perspektywy mojego tworu) nie stanowiłaby interesującej postaci.**_

_**Mnie osobiście z całego rozdziału trzeciego chyba najbardziej podoba się fragment londyński.**_  
_**A co wy o nim sądzicie (i o rzeczonym fragmencie, i o rozdziale)?**_


	5. Rozdział 4: Propozycja

**Pingwiny z Madagaskaru****_ stworzone zostały przez DreamWorks i wszelkie prawa do nich należą do tej wytwórni._**

* * *

**Rozdział 4:**

**Propozycja**

* * *

_Kopenhaga, 16 marca 2012 roku_

* * *

Niewielka, rozklekotana ciężarówka pokonywała kolejne metry ulicy z niezbyt imponującą prędkością. Na pojeździe nie było żadnych napisów, haseł lub grafik, które mogłyby zdradzać, że należy do jakiegoś określonego przedsiębiorstwa — ot, zwyczajna, ciemna furgonetka, wolno przemierzająca duńską stolicę. Jej kierowca pogwizdywał cicho. Nie odznaczał się niczym szczególnym zarówno w wyglądzie, jak i w zachowaniu — z pozoru prezentował się zupełnie przeciętnie, jednak zdawał się kompletnie nie pasować do wykonywanego właśnie zajęcia. Takiego mężczyznę prędzej minęłoby się, spacerując chodnikami City, niż dostrzegło w zapyziałej, poprzemysłowej dzielnicy za kierownicą zdezelowanej furgonetki.

W pewnym momencie pojazd skręcił w boczną uliczkę, znikając w cieniu kamienic. Po chwili zatrzymał się na środku małego, tonącego w mroku podwórza. Kierowca zgasił silnik i wyjrzał na zewnątrz, dokładnie przyglądając się okolicy, jakby badając, czy ktoś przypadkiem go nie obserwował. Gdy nie dostrzegł nikogo podejrzanego, sięgnął do wewnętrznej kieszeni kurtki i wyciągnął z niej drobny przedmiot, który okazał się być notatnikiem. Przewertował go szybkim ruchem, zatrzymując się na jednej ze stron.

— To tutaj — mruknął do siebie, zerkając w stronę kamienicy, po czym podciągnął rękaw i przyjrzał się zegarkowi. — Powinien już tu być. — Schował notatnik i nieco nerwowo wysiadł z szoferki.

Poczuł, jak zaczynają spływać po nim krople rzęsistego deszczu. Westchnął i ruszył w stronę tylnych drzwi prowadzących do budynku. Nim jednak zdążył je otworzyć, wnętrze kamienicy pospiesznie opuścił jakiś mężczyzna. Był nieco od niego niższy, ubrany całkiem elegancko. Zachowywał się przy tym dość osobliwie — wyminął go szybkim krokiem, jakby próbował jak najprędzej od niego uciec. Kierowca powiódł za nim wzrokiem; nie zdołał bliżej przyjrzeć się twarzy tego tajemniczego człowieka, ale coś w nim wydawało się być znajome.

Nie miał czasu na dłuższe zastanawianie się nad tym. Wszedł do ciemnej, chłodnej klatki schodowej i zaczął wspinać się na coraz wyższe piętra. W końcu stanął przed drzwiami opatrzonymi numerem „12"; to tu miała mieszkać — przynajmniej tymczasowo — osoba, będąca zleceniodawcą jego ostatniego zadania.

Mężczyzna wahał się przez moment, ale wynagrodzenie obiecane mu przy zawieraniu umowy stanowiło łakomy kąsek. Stanowczym ruchem zapukał w drzwi. Przez dłuższy czas nic się nie działo. Cisza panująca na korytarzu stawała się coraz bardziej irytująca, w dodatku zaczął mieć wrażenie, że ktoś go usilnie obserwował. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, w którym oprócz niego nie było żywej duszy. Pokręcił głową z rezygnacją i już kierował się w stronę schodów, gdy drzwi do dwunastego mieszkania uchyliły się. Wyjrzała zza nich młoda, dość wyzywająco ubrana dziewczyna — miała na sobie jedynie kusą spódniczkę i krótką, opiętą bluzkę. Krytycznie obejrzała gościa, mrużąc przy tym mocno pomalowane oczy.

— Kai, to chyba ktoś do ciebie — krzyknęła niechętnie po duńsku, odwracając się w stronę wnętrza przedpokoju.

Mężczyzna przygryzł wargę. Nie znał za dobrze duńskiego, najwyżej kilka prostych słów i zwrotów, przez co w takich sytuacjach czuł się dość niezręcznie. Miał tylko nadzieję, że człowiek, z którym miał właśnie ubić interes, umiał choć trochę mówić po angielsku.

Tymczasem zza pleców dziewczyny wyłonił się barczysty blondyn, niemal o głowę go przewyższający. Przez ciemny, dopasowany podkoszulek były widoczne zarysy rozbudowanych mięśni ramion i klatki piersiowej. Wyraz jego twarzy był dość surowy, w dodatku chłód dostrzegalny w małych, błękitnych oczach wywoływał nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Przez moment kierowca zwątpił, czy adres, który zanotował, aby na pewno był tym właściwym, po chwili jednak na ustach mężczyzny zamajaczył drobny uśmieszek.

— Wracaj przed telewizor, Aina. Muszę obgadać interesy — warknął do dziewczyny, która natychmiast zniknęła we wnętrzu mieszkania. — Masz dla mnie to, co chciałem? — spytał, zwracając się łamaną angielszczyzną do swojego towarzysza.

Ten ostrożnie przytaknął, wyciągając z kieszeni złożoną na pół kopertę. Duńczyk zatarł ręce, natychmiast zabierając ją od niego i ruszając w głąb przedpokoju. Po kilkunastu sekundach wrócił z plikiem dolarów w dłoniach. — To dla ciebie. — Szybkim ruchem podał je kierowcy.

Niemal w tej samej chwili drzwi do mieszkania z hukiem zatrzasnęły się tuż przed jego nosem. Mężczyzna jeszcze przez moment pozostawał w bezruchu, tępo wpatrując się w poszarzałe drewno, po czym schował banknoty do tej samej kieszeni, w której trzymał notatnik, i ruszył w stronę klatki schodowej. Zbiegł na sam dół i ponownie znalazł się na podwórzu. Zerknął w stronę nieba, w dalszym ciągu pokrytego grubą warstwą szarych chmur — Kopenhaga wciąż jeszcze skąpana była w deszczu.

* * *

Wpatrywała się tępo w szarą ścianę deszczu, zalewającego ulice. Szła wolnym krokiem przed siebie; zdawało się, że snuła się po Kopenhadze bez celu, błądząc po wąskich uliczkach. Mijała po drodze wielu ludzi, którzy oglądali się podejrzliwie w jej stronę. Mimo że nie wyróżniała się specjalnie wyglądem, było w niej coś nieco niepokojącego — kaptur ciemnej bluzy, wystający spod kołnierza skórzanej kurtki, zakrywał jej krótkie, rude włosy, a ciemne okulary przesłaniały całkowicie parę jasnych oczu, tak że niemożliwe stało się dostrzeżenie, w jakim kierunku kobieta spoglądała.

Jej zachowanie też sprawiało wrażenie nienaturalnego; pokonywała kolejne ulice tak szybko, że trudno było za nią podążać — zupełnie jakby przed kimś lub czymś uciekała. Wyraźnie bała się, że ktoś może ją obserwować i skrzętnie unikała jakiegokolwiek kontaktu z mijanymi przechodniami. W zasadzie nie powinna zwracać na siebie uwagi — co w ten sposób czyniła dość skutecznie — ale nie potrafiła powstrzymać z każdą chwilą potęgującego się uczucia niepokoju, który towarzyszyło jej od dłuższego czasu.

Dopiero gdy wkroczyła w jedną z bocznych ulic, prawie zupełnie opustoszałą, nieco się rozluźniła — była w stanie dokładnie obserwować otoczenie i wypatrywać najmniejszego drgnienia; nic już nie mogło umknąć jej uwadze, znikając wśród tłumu ludzi. Wepchnęła ręce do kieszeni i nieco się pochyliła, nie chcąc, by strugi deszczu uderzały o jej twarz. Jej dłonie powoli zacisnęły się w pięści. Nie znosiła tego miasta. Już sam ostry zapach morza, niesiony zimnym wiatrem, sprawiał, że po jej kręgosłupie przebiegał niespokojny dreszcz.

Nie chciała pamiętać o wszystkim, co tu przed kilkunastoma laty zaszło. Nie pozostało jej nic oprócz rozmywających się wspomnień tamtego feralnego dnia, który przewrócił cały jej świat do góry nogami. Zacisnęła wargi na samą myśl o tym. Gołymi rękami by go udusiła… udusiłaby ich obu. Do tej pory nie potrafiła ponownie znaleźć dla nich miejsca w swoim życiu — nie po tamtych wydarzeniach, choć wielokrotnie pragnęła, aby wszystko wróciło do normy. Stąd też, gdy zyskała szansę naprawienia choć jednej dawnej relacji, postanowiła spróbować; niestety, nie wszystko mogło wyglądać tak jak dawniej.

Westchnęła, będąc coraz bliżej wyznaczonego sobie celu. Nadal przed jej oczami rysowały się tamte twarze… Nie była w stanie przestać zastanawiać się nad tym, jak wyglądałoby jej życie, gdyby nic się nie wydarzyło; gdyby przyjaźń, łącząca niegdyś trójkę bardzo sobie bliskich dzieciaków, nie została poddana próbie.

W pewnym momencie raptownie się zatrzymała. Rozejrzała się ostrożnie, szukając wzrokiem jakichkolwiek oznak zbliżającego się zagrożenia. Gdy takowych nie dostrzegła, zbliżyła się do ściany jednej z kamienic i oparła się o nią plecami. Wciąż jeszcze uważnie przyglądała się ulicy; cień rzucany przez budynek, pod którym stała, sprawił jednak, że stała się nieco spokojniejsza.

Nie minęła nawet minuta, a telefon, znajdujący się w jednej z kieszeni jej kurtki, gwałtownie zawibrował. Gdy tylko go wyciągnęła i dostrzegła numer osoby dzwoniącej, westchnęła głęboko. Wiedziała doskonale, że powinna odebrać; że jej przyjaciółka już po kilku sygnałach zacznie się martwić. Teraz jednak miała znacznie ważniejszą sprawę do załatwienia i wszystko inne musiało zaczekać. Jej palec delikatnie nacisnął na klawisz z czerwoną słuchawką.

Zdecydowanym ruchem schowała urządzenie, rozglądając się z rosnącą niecierpliwością po ulicy. Gdzie on się podziewał? Przecież umawiali się na znacznie wcześniejszą godzinę i to prędzej ona miała się spóźnić ze względu na pewne problemy, które spotkały ją po drodze. Tymczasem to jej towarzysza nie było nigdzie widać.

Była zmuszona stać pod nieco zapyziałą kamienicą jeszcze dłuższy czas. Deszcz, który zdążył już sprawić, że cała przemokła, stawał się już nie do zniesienia. W końcu jednak — ku jej ogromnej uldze — zza rogu przeciwległej kamienicy wytoczyła się powoli niewielka furgonetka. Kobieta w mgnieniu oka skojarzyła ją z pojazdem ze zdjęcia, które przekazał jej przyjaciel, i natychmiast skierowała się w stronę jezdni. Miała już dość dłużącego się coraz bardziej czekania.

Kiedy już półciężarówka zatrzymała się naprzeciwko niej, kobieta bezceremonialnie otworzyła drzwi od strony pasażera i wskoczyła do szoferki, zatrzaskując je z sobą. Kierowca uśmiechnął się na jej widok, a nienawistne spojrzenie, które mu natychmiast posłała, tylko go dodatkowo rozbawiło. — Witam na pokładzie — odparł figlarnie. — Co panią tu sprowadza?

Odwróciła wzrok, zaciskając wargi. Pozlepiane, rude kosmyki zsunęły się jej na pobladłe czoło i po chwili zaczęły z nich spływać strumyczki wody. Czując, jak zaczyna ona wpływać jej do oczu, kobieta gwałtownie odgarnęła włosy na bok. Na szczęście sięgały jej jedynie do linii żuchwy — nie wiedziała, czy w takiej sytuacji wytrzymałaby, mając inną fryzurę.

Zacisnęła palce na przemokniętych, ciemnych dżinsach, wciąż unikając odpowiedzi na dość durne — jej zdaniem — pytanie. — Przecież doskonale wiesz, Paul — mruknęła w końcu, nie mogąc już znieść jego wyrazu twarzy.

Mężczyzna przytaknął, powstrzymując śmiech. — Oj, Mona, coś dzisiaj jesteś nie w humorze. — Niemal poczuł, jak wbiło się w niego kolejne spojrzenie pełne irytacji.

— A czemu miałabym mieć dobry humor? — Skrzyżowała ręce na klatce piersiowej, nie odrywając od niego wzroku.

On jednak zupełnie to zignorował. Zerknął w stronę ulicy i zaczął się jej dokładnie przyglądać. — Czemu akurat to miejsce? — zapytał w końcu, po dłuższej chwili zamyślenia.

Kobieta z początku nie zrozumiała, co miał na myśli. Natychmiast powiodła za jego spojrzeniem. Przed jej oczami rozciągał się widok skąpanego w deszczu chodnika, nad którym górowała ciemna, stara kamienica. Na parterze budynku można było dostrzec pozostałości dawno już zamkniętego lokalu — na którejś z szyb zachowała się jeszcze naklejka z logo dawnej kawiarni.

— To… to długa historia. — Spojrzała z powrotem na swoje dłonie, nie mając najwyraźniej ochoty na poruszanie tego tematu.

— Czy to…?

— Tak — odpowiedziała natychmiast. — Lubiliśmy dawniej tutaj przychodzić. — Westchnęła głęboko. Jej twarz pozostawała zupełnie stężała. — To było takie spokojne miejsce. Idealne na spotkania z przyjaciółmi, długie rozmowy, snucie planów na przyszłość… — Pokręciła głową, ponownie wzdychając. — Dopóki… — Jej głos ucichł na moment. — Resztę historii już znasz — odparła gorzko, spoglądając wymownie w stronę jezdni.

Paul powoli przytaknął. Mógł się domyślić, że chodziło o wydarzenia sprzed ponad dekady. Raptownie zwolnił hamulec i w ciągu kilku sekund furgonetka znalazła się z powrotem na jezdni. — To gdzie mam cię podwieźć? — zapytał beznamiętnie, nie odrywając wzroku od ulicy.

Mona wyciągnęła z kieszeni skórzanej kurtki telefon. Wcisnęła naprędce kilka kolejnych przycisków, aż na niewielkim ekranie wyświetliła się informacja, na której jej zależało. Wówczas zbliżyła urządzenie w stronę swojego towarzysza. Ten zerknął na jego wyświetlacz i szybko odczytał adres. — To niedaleko — stwierdził natychmiast, skręcając w jedną z bocznych ulic.

* * *

Furgonetka wyraźnie zwolniła i zjechała w boczną uliczkę, prowadzącą między portowymi magazynami. Większość budynków wyglądała na zupełnie opuszczoną, choć ślady na drodze i porozrzucane gdzieniegdzie różnorakie śmieci świadczyły o tym, że okolica wciąż była odwiedzana.

Paul zatrzymał furgonetkę pod jednym z magazynów i zgasił silnik. Budynek niewiele różnił się od pozostałych, jednak nad drzwiami, które prowadziły do jego wnętrza, świeciła wątle zakurzona żarówka. Najwyraźniej ktoś jeszcze z niego korzystał.

Przez dłuższą chwilę szoferkę wypełniała cisza, przerywana jedynie szumem ich oddechów. Mona bacznie przyglądała się magazynowi, ale nie wyglądało na to, by prędko opuściła pojazd. Paul niemal natychmiast dostrzegł jej niechęć.

— Nie musisz tam iść — stwierdził jakby od niechcenia, choć w rzeczywistości znacznie bardziej wolał zawieźć ją prosto na lotnisko.

— Chcę się z nim zobaczyć. — Mona spuściła głowę i wzięła głęboki oddech. — Taki relikt przeszłości — dodała jakiś czas później z goryczą w głosie.

Uchyliła drzwi i wysunęła się z szoferki. Teraz albo nigdy. Prędko poczuła, że ktoś chwyta ją za ramię. Odwróciła się, by dojrzeć zmartwiony wyraz twarzy Paula.

— Uważaj na siebie — przykazał poważnym tonem, rozluźniając chwyt.

Mona przewróciła oczami. — Jasne, braciszku — odparła z lekką ironią, siląc się na uśmiech. Prawdą było, że traktowała go jak starszego brata, ale czasem drażnił ją swoją nadopiekuńczością.

Zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi i ruszyła żwawym krokiem w stronę drzwi magazynu. Deszcz w dalszym ciągu zalewał miasto i nie miała ochoty jeszcze bardziej zmoknąć. Po chwili zniknęła we wnętrzu budynku. Paul uważnie obserwował każdy jej ruch.

Zrezygnowany, wolno wypuścił powietrze z płuc, pocierając przy tym kąciki oczu. Martwił się o nią, a jej upór bywał tak nieustępliwy, że nie można go było dłużej znieść. Paul wiedział doskonale, że — jeżeli już coś postawiła sobie za cel — nie sposób było odwieść ją od tego; starała się zrobić wszystko, by go osiągnąć, nawet jeśli wiązało się to ze sporymi poświęceniami.

Po chwili jakiś cichy dźwięk, zagłuszany szumem deszczu, zwrócił jego uwagę. Zerknął w bok — ktoś pukał ostrożnie w boczną szybę. Szybko ją opuścił, wychylając się w stronę stojącej na zewnątrz kobiety. Jej kapelusz był opuszczony lekko na czoło tak, że jego rondo całkowicie zasłaniało jej oczy.

— Pomóc pani w czymś? — zapytał, starając się przekrzyczeć deszcz, szczerze zdziwiony jej widokiem.

— Pilnuj jej, bo wpakuje się w niezłe kłopoty… — Gdy tylko doszły do niego te słowa, wypowiedziane z pewną złowieszczą jadowitością, kobieta szybkim krokiem zmierzała już w przeciwnym kierunku, chwilę potem znikając za rogiem jednego z magazynów.

Paul jeszcze przez chwilę wpatrywał się w miejsce, w którym jeszcze przed momentem stała, cały czas zastanawiając się, co miała na myśli. Nie wyglądała specjalnie podejrzanie — może z wyjątkiem specyficznie założonego kapelusza — choć jej widok o tej porze w takim miejscu był nieco dziwny. Mężczyzna jeszcze raz spojrzał w stronę magazynu i postanowił za bardzo się nie oddalać.

* * *

— Hans, jesteś tutaj? — spytała podniesionym głosem, z niezwykłą ostrożnością wkraczając do tonącego w mroku wnętrza magazynu. — Daj wreszcie spokój!

Z każdym pokonywanym metrem jej krok stawał się coraz pewniejszy. — Musiałeś mnie tu ciągnąć? Wspomnień ci się zachciało? — zakpiła, zatrzymując się prawdopodobnie pośrodku hali, nie była jednak w stanie dostrzec wszystkich jej ścian. — Mogliśmy się przecież spotkać w Londynie, na bardziej neutralnym gruncie — stwierdziła z rosnącą irytacją, skrzyżowawszy ręce na piersi.

— Przykro mi, ale nam to niestety nie pasowało. — Głos, który dobiegał gdzieś zza jej pleców, nie wydał się jej ani trochę znajomy; jej dotąd pewny siebie wyraz twarzy natychmiast stężał, demaskując gwałtownie rosnący niepokój.

Przez jej umysł od razu przemknęła myśl, że zaproszenie ze strony Hansa było jedynie przynętą. Zaklęła bezgłośnie, natychmiast domyślając się, że osoby, które w rzeczywistości ją tu sprowadziły, najwyraźniej wychwyciły pewną słabość, jaką darzyła swojego dawnego przyjaciela. Nim jednak zdążyła cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, poczuła silne uderzenie w tył głowy. Zachwiała się. Obraz przed jej oczami zawirował i stopniowo zaczął tracić ostrość. Próbowała jeszcze desperacko się czegoś złapać, było już jednak za późno — jej ciało opadło bezwładnie na ziemię.

* * *

Parker przyglądał się jej od dłuższego czasu. Mimo że rude włosy zasłaniały niemal całą jej twarz, mógł stwierdzić, że ta kobieta w znacznym stopniu przypominała jego wspólniczkę. W sumie nie było to dla niego większą niespodzianką. Pozostawało tylko pytanie, czy wynikało to z czystego przypadku, czy stanowiło oznakę bliższego pokrewieństwa.

Wyraźnie niezadowolony z powodu niemożności udzielenia jednoznacznej odpowiedzi na to pytanie, oddalił się od ściany, o którą jeszcze przed chwilą się opierał, i przeszedł na drugi koniec małego, szarego pomieszczenia. Kobieta, będąca obiektem jego bacznej obserwacji, siedziała w samym środku chłodnego wnętrza. Jej ręce oraz nogi pozostawały przywiązane do nieco już zużytego, drewnianego krzesła, na którym ją posadzono. Sądząc po braku jakiekolwiek ruchu i przymkniętych powiekach, była nieprzytomna; jej głowa opadła nieco i spoczywała teraz oparta o klatkę piersiową.

Edwin chwycił aluminiowe wiadro, stojące w kącie, i zbliżył się do skrępowanej. Przez moment przyglądał się jeszcze jej zastygłej twarzy. Wydawało się, że próbował przewidzieć, jak mogła zareagować na to, co właśnie zamierzał zrobić. Po chwili, nie powstrzymując się już dłużej, bezceremonialnie chlusnął w jej stronę wodą, którą wcześniej napełniono wiadro.

Kobieta gwałtownie naprężyła się, czując na skórze uderzenie chłodnej cieczy. Jej szeroko otwarte oczy zdradzały zaskoczenie tym, co się właśnie stało. Łapczywie wciągała powietrze do płuc, próbując trochę ochłonąć i w pełni odzyskać świadomość. Dojście do tego, dlaczego się tu znajdowała, zajęło jej dłuższą chwilę. Jednak, gdy tylko uprzytomniła sobie, że jej umówione spotkanie okazało się podstępem, z jej twarzy zniknęły wszelkie oznaki zdziwienia — natychmiast przybrała ona kamienny wyraz.

Zacisnęła mocno ręce na podłokietnikach, do których zostały przywiązane. — Czego chcecie? — warknęła, napinając mięśnie; jej głos był szorstki, niemal agresywny.

Parker uśmiechnął się cierpko. Stał zwrócony ku niej plecami, nie mogła więc tego dostrzec. Nie widząc także żadnej innej reakcji, westchnęła głęboko. Zapowiadała się dość interesująca noc.

Otworzyła usta z zamiarem dodania czegoś jeszcze, nim jednak wypowiedziała jakiekolwiek słowa, ktoś szarpnął za oparcie krzesła. Oddech na krótki moment ugrzązł jej w gardle. Zaczęła rozpaczliwie szukać stopami jakiegoś oparcia, gdy tylko przestała odczuwać pod nimi obecność podłoża. Uczucie balansowania jedynie na dwóch nogach krzesła zdecydowanie nie należało do zbyt przyjemnych.

— Miło znowu panią widzieć. — Szept, który rozległ się tuż nad jej uchem, był jednocześnie trochę niepokojący i napawający pewną ulgą. To wrażenie nieco ją zaskoczyło, teraz jednak doskonale wiedziała, z kim miała do czynienia, i sprawiło to, że nieznacznie się rozluźniła.

— Czyżbyś zwerbował sobie nowych pachołków, doktorze Blowhole? — Próbowała wykręcić trochę głowę, by móc dojrzeć jego wyraz twarzy, ale szybko zniknął jej z oczu. Po chwili krzesło z łoskotem wróciło do poprzedniej pozycji, uderzając całkiem mocno o betonową posadzkę. Kobieta tym razem nie dała po sobie poznać zdziwienia.

— Mam do pani pewną sprawę… — zaczął Jasper, zupełnie ignorując jej wcześniejszą uwagę. Wolnym krokiem obszedł krzesło, by znaleźć się z nią twarzą w twarz. Uniesiony podbródek, nieco złośliwy, błądzący w kącikach ust uśmieszek i pokpiwające spojrzenie zdradzały jego niemal bezgraniczną pewność siebie lub przynajmniej jej świetnie stworzoną iluzję.

Kobieta jednak, mimo że znajdowała się na z góry przegranej pozycji, zdawała się całkowicie nie przejmować jego postawą. Zamiast tego wyprostowała się i spojrzała hardo w jego stronę. — Kolejna propozycja nie do odrzucenia? — zakpiła, unosząc brwi; jej usta wykrzywił szyderczy grymas.

— Tym razem można tak to ująć. — Przytaknął nieznacznie, składając razem dłonie i zbliżając je w stronę podbródka. Przyglądał się jej długo i bardzo uważnie, jakby wśród napiętych mięśni i drobnych zmarszczek próbując znaleźć odpowiedź na dręczące go pytania. W końcu jego głos ponownie rozbrzmiał w pomieszczeniu. — Przestudiowałem sporo dokumentów i dostrzegłem, że swego czasu utrzymywałaś całkiem bliskie kontakty z pewnym agentem.

— Utrzymywałam bliskie kontakty z wieloma agentami — odparła lekko, a na jej ustach przez chwilę widoczny był dość figlarny uśmiech. — Na tym przecież polega moja praca — dodała jakby niechętnie, posyłając przy tym w stronę mężczyzny pobłażliwe spojrzenie.

Ten jednak nie dawał wyprowadzić się z równowagi. — Chodzi mi o pewną konkretną osobę — zwrócił się w jej stronę, zaś na jego twarzy zaczął się wyraźnie rysować wyraz tryumfu. — Pamiętasz agenta Jeffersona? — Jego usta na powrót ozdobił złośliwy uśmieszek.

Mona wyraźnie zesztywniała, jej twarz zbladła przy tym nieco. Dopiero po chwili wróciło opanowanie, za późno jednak, by zupełnie ukryć jej osobliwą reakcję. Świadomość tego nieco ją przeraziła — teraz już wiedział, gdzie powinien szukać słabego punktu. Szybko przybrała ten sam obojętny wyraz, który widniał na jej twarzy przed kilkoma chwilami. — Trudno, żebym nie pamiętała — odparła sztywno.

— Wyśmienicie. — Jasper zatarł ręce. Tryumf ani na chwilę nie opuszczał wyrazu jego twarzy. — Właśnie planowałem zaaranżowanie naszego spotkania…

Kobieta natychmiast spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem i po chwili wybuchnęła głośnym, niekontrolowanym śmiechem, nie dając mu nawet dokończyć zdania. Uspokojenie oddechu zajęło jej potem dłuższą chwilę. — Przecież on nie żyje! — wykrzyknęła, wciąż jeszcze podśmiewując się w duszy z absurdalności jego słów. I to od siedmiu lat, podpowiedział w jej myślach jakiś cichy głos, który prędko zamilkł. — Nie mogę uwierzyć w to, że masz tak nieaktualne informacje. — Spojrzała na niego skonsternowana.

Wtedy na jego twarzy pojawił się smutny uśmiech. Zdawało się, że była w nim dostrzegalna pewna troska, choć nie można się było przy tym wyzbyć wrażenia jej całkowitej sztuczności. — To nie ja mam nieaktualne informacje — stwierdził jakby ze współczuciem.

Zmrużyła delikatnie powieki, bacznie go obserwując. — Jestem pewna tego, że zginął — odrzekła stanowczo, nie odrywając wzroku od swego towarzysza.

— Myślałem, że wiesz… — Sięgnął do wewnętrznej kieszeni czarnej, gładkiej marynarki i po chwili wyciągnął z niej fotografię, którą zbliżył w stronę kobiety.

Pochyliła się nieco, by móc lepiej przyjrzeć się osobie na niej widocznej. Uśmiech tego mężczyzny i parę jego promiennych oczu rozpoznałaby wszędzie, jednak reszta postaci prezentowała się zupełnie inaczej, niż go zapamiętała — znacznie poważniej, surowiej i… starzej.

— Skąd mam mieć pewność, że to nie jest jedynie sprytny retusz? — Podniosła wzrok znad fotografii, unosząc przy tym brwi.

— Potraktuj to jako przyjacielską przysługę. — Ton jego głosu był zaskakująco ciepły, ale pokrzepiający uśmiech wcale nie wyglądał na szczery.

— Czyli on…

— Żyje i ma się dobrze — dokończył za nią mężczyzna i ponownie sięgnął do kieszeni marynarki. — Uwił sobie całkiem przytulne gniazdko na Manhattanie i nawet znalazł nową dziewczynę; prawda, że trochę do ciebie podobna? — Wyciągnął w jej stronę kolejną fotografię, przedstawiającą tym razem kobietę o długich, rudych puklach i stosunkowo sympatycznym wyrazie twarzy, choć kryjącym w sobie pewną szyderczą nutę.

Mona przełknęła ślinę, czując, jak stopniowo zaczęła wzbierać w niej złość. Nie chciała wierzyć w żadne z jego słów, ale zwątpienie zdążyło na dobre zagnieździć się w jej sercu. Jeśli to, o czym mówił, było prawdą, to… Jak on śmiał! Jeszcze bardziej rozwścieczyła ją świadomość, że to samo kłamstwo zaserwował także własnej rodzinie, która potem przez długi czas go opłakiwała. Pozwolił wszystkim myśleć, że zginął w tragicznym wypadku, podczas gdy on zaczął od nowa układać sobie życie, najpewniej zapominając o wszystkich zmartwieniach, pozostawionych na Starym Lądzie. Jeśli tylko kiedyś jeszcze go zobaczy, to osobiście dopilnuje tego, żeby do końca życia żałował tak żenującego zagrania.

Tymczasem Blowhole odwrócił się od niej i podszedł do Parkera. Ostrożnie pochylił się nad jego ramieniem i przez chwilę mówił do niego przytłumionym głosem. Edwin odpowiedział coś, co najwyraźniej się mu nie spodobało. Doktor uniósł się nieco, wciąż jednak jego głos był zbyt cichy, by kobieta mogła go usłyszeć. Jego towarzysz przytaknął posłusznie i po chwili zniknął z pomieszczenia.

— Dobrze, załóżmy, że to, co mówisz, jest prawdą — odrzekła Mona pewnym głosem, z powrotem ściągając na siebie uwagę Jaspera.

— Bo jest. — Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią z politowaniem.

— Jeśli jest, czego chcesz ode mnie? — Przekrzywiła lekko głowę, próbując wyłapać z jego twarzy jakieś wskazówki co do odpowiedzi. — Przecież mój kontakt z nim urwał się lata temu, a ty wiesz znacznie więcej o jego aktualnej sytuacji.

Jasper trochę się zachmurzył, wyglądając na wyraźnie rozczarowanego. — Ależ ja niczego od ciebie nie chcę — stwierdził z pewnym rozżaleniem. — Co każe ci tak sądzić? — Jego twarz przybrała jeszcze smutniejszy wyraz; kobieta pozostawała jednak zupełnie niewzruszona, co nieco go rozczarowało. — Po prostu uważam, że potraktował cię haniebnie — kontynuował, wciąż jeszcze sprawiając wrażenie współczującego. — Zdradził, oszukał i pozwolił na to, byś po nim rozpaczała.

— Nie byłbyś lepszy. — Jej głos brzmiał niezwykle jadowicie; Mona doskonale wiedziała, że troska mężczyzny była tylko pozorna — jej los niewiele musiał go obchodzić, liczyło się tylko osiągnięcie obranego przez niego celu.

Puścił tę uwagę mimo uszu. — Uważam, że powinien zapłacić za to, co ci zrobił — odrzekł poważnie, spoglądając na nią z naciskiem. W pewnym momencie jego usta wykrzywił po raz wtóry złośliwy uśmiech. — I to jest właśnie moja propozycja.

— Zemsta? — Uniosła w górę jedną brew, w lot pojmując, co miał na myśli.

— Liczę, że przemyśli ją pani, panno Adler, i wkrótce przekonam się, czy udało mi się zyskać nowego sojusznika. — Pełen pewności siebie wyraz jego twarzy sugerował jednak, że doktor już był pewien tego, że przystanie ona na ten układ.

Tymczasem zza jego pleców wyłonił się Parker, ostrożnie niosąc w dłoniach niewielką strzykawkę z cienką, połyskującą igłą. Nie dając Monie czasu na najdrobniejszą reakcję, pochylił się nad nią. Chwycił palcami jej podbródek i zbliżył strzykawkę do jej szyi. Igła po chwili znalazła się pod jej skórą. Kobieta syknęła cicho, zerkając pytająco w stronę Jaspera, który dalej uśmiechał się tryumfalnie. Obraz jej otoczenia zaczął się powoli rozmywać.

— Ach, Hans żałuje, że nie mógł się pojawić, ale przesyła pozdrowienia! Jest bardzo wdzięczny, że przyjęłaś jego zaproszenie. — Usłyszała jeszcze, nim zupełnie straciła kontakt z rzeczywistością.

* * *

— Jesteś pewien, że to wystarczy? — Parker zerknął sceptycznie na swojego szefa, po czym powrócił do studiowania map duńskiej stolicy.

Jasper, stojąc pod jedynym oknem w małym pokoju hotelowym, w którym się znajdowali, z niesłabnącą uwagą obserwował widoczną w dole ulicę, najprawdopodobniej zupełnie ignorując jego pytanie. Musiało minąć dobrych kilka minut, nim wreszcie zareagował na słowa towarzysza. — Co miałoby wystarczyć? — Jego głos był nieco przyciszony, jakby doktor w dalszym ciągu pozostawał skupiony na swoich rozmyślaniach.

Edwin powoli pakował już wszystkie swoje narzędzia do przepastnej sportowej torby i nagła wypowiedź szefa nieco go zdziwiła. Dopiero po chwili uświadomił sobie, o co go wcześniej pytał. — Nie uzyskaliśmy z jej strony żadnej jednoznacznej odpowiedzi — zaczął niepewnie, próbując zebrać myśli. — I tak pewnie nie zgodzi się z nami współpracować, tylko obierze stronę Jeffersona, nie rozumiem więc, dlaczego tak bardzo ci na niej zależy. — Spojrzał w kierunku Jaspera, bacznie przyglądając się jego reakcji.

Doktor spuścił głowę, uśmiechając się przy tym z lekkim politowaniem. — Edwin, Edwin… Nie rozumiesz najwyraźniej, jak ważnego sprzymierzeńca możemy dzięki niej zyskać.

— Ale… Nie zgodziła się przecież… — Parker zmarszczył brwi, w dalszym ciągu nie mając pojęcia, o co mogło chodzić przełożonemu.

— Na razie — odparł z naciskiem Jasper. — Jednak ziarno zostało zasiane… — Uśmiechnął się do siebie zwycięsko, wpatrując się w liczne strumyczki wody, spływające prędko po przydymionej okiennej szybie.

* * *

Ból powoli zaczął promieniować z tyłu jej głowy. Nieznacznie rozchyliła powieki, nie w pełni odzyskawszy przytomność. Bezwiednie uniosła rękę, by dotknąć bolącego miejsca. Gdy tylko jej palce sięgnęły zgrubienia na skórze, syknęła z bólu. Pewnie przez adrenalinę nie poczuła wcześniej formującego się już guza, będącego pozostałością po ogłuszeniu jej za pierwszym razem.

Przyciągnęła kolana do klatki piersiowej, rozglądając się nieco zamglonym wzrokiem dookoła. Siedziała oparta o ścianę magazynu, kilka metrów od wejścia, którego nie oświetlało już żadne światło. Pewnie zostawili ją tu, opuszczając to miejsce. Sądząc po fakcie, że deszcz nieco osłabł i w tej chwili przypominał raczej mżawkę, a ona pozostawała cała mokra, musieli to zrobić jakiś czas temu.

Próbując zignorować ból głowy, roztarła nieco obolałe nadgarstki, na których wciąż jeszcze widoczne były ślady krępujących ją wcześniej lin. Nie miała pojęcia, czemu zdecydował się ją puścić — bez gróźb, ran i innych prób przekonania jej do przystania na jego propozycję. Po Blowhole'u, o którym wiele różnych historii już słyszała, spodziewałaby się raczej bardziej radykalnych działań skierowanych przeciwko niej, szczególnie że wydawał się gotów zrobić wszystko, by osiągnąć upragniony cel. Spojrzała w ciemne niebo, wciąż zasnute gęstymi chmurami. Świadomość chwilę później już całkowicie do niej wróciła.

Nie potrafiła znieść myśli, że wszystko, o czym mówił, mogło być prawdą. Przecież jej wieloletni przyjaciel, jedna z niewielu osób, których obdarzała niemal bezgranicznym zaufaniem, nie byłby w stanie zrobić czegoś takiego; zostawić wszystko, co kochał, chcąc uciec przed konsekwencjami tego, co zrobił, nie potrafiąc stawić im czoła. Ludzie tak szybko się zmieniają…

Powoli podniosła się, podpierając się o ścianę za jej plecami. Zachwiała się lekko, gdy już stanęła na nogach — wciąż odczuwała skutki działania środku nasennego, który został jej wcześniej podany. Wzięła głęboki wdech, kręcąc przy tym nieznacznie głową z rezygnacją. Tak łatwo dała się wciągnąć w tę grę. Sama nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Przecież obiecała sobie, że nie pozwoli nigdy więcej na to, by Hans ponownie wplątał ją w jakieś swoje niejasne — i tym bardziej budzące niepokój — sprawy. Jednak co, jeśli on faktycznie… Nie. Nie wierz w to. To tylko ziarno zwątpienia, które Blowhole chciał zasiać w twoim sercu.

Wepchnęła skostniałe dłonie do kieszeni kurtki, mając nadzieję, że nieco je w ten sposób ociepli. Wolnym krokiem ruszyła wzdłuż ulicy, w kierunku ustalonego wcześniej miejsca spotkania z Paulem. Po chwili jednak zatrzymała się raptownie. Jej zmarszczone brwi zdradzały, że coś musiało przykuć jej uwagę. Z kieszeni ostrożnie wyciągnęła nieco pomiętą karteczkę, którą przed momentem wyczuła między palcami. Zaintrygowana, delikatnie ją rozłożyła i przybliżyła do twarzy, by móc odczytać z niej naniesioną bardzo ozdobnym charakterem pisma linijkę tekstu — „Do zobaczenia, panno Adler."

* * *

_**W sumie to nic mnie nie tłumaczy. Mea culpa, idę się chłostać brzozowymi witkami.**_

_**A tak na poważnie — to chyba piąta wersja tego rozdziału. Nie był dla mnie najłatwiejszy do napisania, ale poznajecie wreszcie bardzo istotną dla fabuły bohaterkę, która jeszcze sporo namiesza.**_  
_**Mam nadzieję, że nie ma zbyt wielu błędów i wszystko ma sens. Nie jest może aż tak długi, jak poprzednie, ale myślę, że wystarczający.**_  
_**Jestem ciekawa Waszych opinii na temat Mony.**_


End file.
